Con Quien?
by Scarlet-KD
Summary: Takeru regresa después de mucho tiempo, llevándose demasiadas sorpresas con su regreso, podrá recuperar a Hikari o tal vez ya es demasiado tarde y Daisuke ah tomado la delantera... o quizás es su hermano la competencia... (aclaro que yo aun no se con quien) XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos como están? aquí les traigo una historia , se que tengo algunas sin continuar pero la verdad es que ya no se como continuarlas y eso me tiene un poco frustrada y de repente me llego la inspiración para esta que no es nada larga.**

 **sin nada mas que decir, a leer espero que les guste, no considero que sea romance pq no tiene nada romántico es mas como... no se ¿triste?**

 **DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

 **AQUI ESTOY... PERO ELLA YA NO**

¿Alguna vez se han sentido intimidados por alguna razón? Ya sea miedo, confusión o amor… yo sí, y lamentablemente no estaba preparado para sentirme de esta manera.

Si me preguntaran; ¿Qué cambiarias de tu pasado? Definitivamente contestaría que haber ido, por que no quería y por qué no debía pero como dije antes, cuando uno se siente intimidado hace tonterías, tonterías por las que uno se arrepiente toda su vida.

Yo por ejemplo me arrepiento de muchas cosas, ¿ya dije que me arrepiento de no quedarme? Vale, también me arrepiento de haberme ido… no crean que es lo mismo. Supongo que de lo que más me arrepiento es de no despedirme, de no haber mirado a los ojos el día que me fui, de saber por parte de mi hermano que ella lloro por meses… ¿pero que querían que hiciera? Era tan solo un crio, un niño no muy inteligente.

Llegue a mi destino, me quede un minuto frente a la puerta sin hacer nada y luego toque el timbre. No tardo en abrir y ante mi estaba ese chico pelirrojo, que alguna vez fue mi más inteligente compañero de batallas y un buen camarada. El me miro sorprendido, "claro, no se esperaba que estuviera aquí"

 _-Takeru_

 _-Hola Kou_ – el pareció salir de su asombro y sonrió, se acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

 _-No sabías que estabas aquí ¿Por qué no me avisaste?_

 _-No quería molestar… ¿es un mal momento?_

 _-¿Qué? No para nada_ – abrió aun más la puerta - _adelante_.

El departamento de Koushiro era grande, estaba ordenado y limpio, claro, el siempre había sido así.

 _-¿quieres tomar algo?_

 _-Agua está bien, gracias_ – él se adelanto a la cocina. Regreso dos minutos después con un vaso lleno de agua, me senté en el sofá y el enfrente.

 _-Y dime… ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

 _-Ayer…_

 _-Ya veo, Yamato no me comento nada_

 _-Es porque no sabe_ – dije con la cabeza hacia abajo.

 _-Ya veo, ¿hay alguna razón en especial?_ – yo negué con la cabeza y el silencio reino, Kou carraspeo un poco, se notaba incomodo _\- ¿estás bien? Tiene mucho que no te veo, pero pareces, ya sabes… decaído._

 _-No se dé que hablas, yo me siento normal_ – claro… porque cada día desde que me fui había estado así.

 _-Entonces debe ser mi imaginación_ – dijo sonriendo - ¿ _y qué te trae por aquí? Digo no es que no me agrades pero para venir directamente conmigo, aun antes de tu hermano es raro, ¿no nos has visto en cinco años y al primero que vienes a ver es a mi?_

 _-Tan solo no estoy listo para ver a mi hermano…_

 _-Ya veo… ¿y en que te puedo ayudar? ¿Tienes en donde quedarte? ¿Quieres que le llame a alguien?_

 _-Estoy hospedado en el hotel de la esquina y no… no es necesario, solo estaba desocupado y tú eras el más cercano_. – el pelirrojo sonrió.

 _-Hey, hice lasaña, ¿Por qué no cenamos y me cuentas como te va haya en Francia? – yo asentí con la cabeza._

En realidad, yo también me preguntaba ¿Qué hacia ahí? Pude ir con mi hermano, a la casa de mi padre, donde esta mi recamara, con mis viejas cosas, pero supongo que ese era el problema, no quería nada de eso y no quería que Yamato me cuestionara, y claro que lo haría al verme en este estado. Pude ir con Sora que es la chica más comprensiva que eh conocido, pero por más que lo fuera, esta vez no lo comprendería, por no había nada que comprender; pude ir con Mimi esa era buena idea pero la chica seguro lo abrazaría hasta asfixiarlo y después lo llevaría a rastras con todos los demás… no, para nada era buena idea. Con Yolei sería lo mismo que con Mimi y Iori era demasiado serio que no le apetecía abrumar a alguien tan serio con tonterías como la suya, Ken no era exactamente su mejor amigo y no se sentiría cómodo, Joe estaría estudiando como para prestarle atención y Davis ni siquiera estaba en Tokio, aunque si lo estuviera no recurriría a el claro está, no podía ver a Taichí porque sabía que nada mas lo viera el castaño correría darle un puñetazo y aunque se lo merecía no estaba preparado… no pregunte por Hikari, la respuesta es NO.

Así que Koushiro era el más apropiado, porque no era insensato, no era entrometido y era maduro, por eso estaba ahí.

 _-Dime, ¿Cómo te va en Francia?_

 _-No hay mucho que contar, estoy en sexto semestre de literatura y me encanta, y sigo jugando básquet ball_

 _-Genial_

 _-Tú qué tal?_

 _-Sigo con mi carrera, trabajando duro en una empresa de informática, me va bien_ – dijo haciendo un movimiento despreocupado con los hombros.

 _\- ¿y los demás?_ – el me miro y sonrió.

- _Pues de Yamato dudo que no sepas pero está estudiando astronomía, la última vez que lo vimos nos dijo que estaba en proceso de una aceptación para una visita a la NASA, estaba muy feliz._

 _-No lo sabía_ – si lo sé, no soy el mejor hermano del mundo. Kou no puso mucha atención a lo que dije.

- _Sora está en su último semestre de diseño de modas, y Taichí ya se encuentra trabajando en oficinas del gobierno_ – sonrió con ironía - _¿Quién lo viera no?_ – yo también sonreí.

- _Me alegro por el_ – el asintió y continuo.

- _Mimi está estudiando repostería y sigue tan salvaje como siempre – dijo riendo un poco y con un sonrojo en las mejillas._

 _-Aun te gusta_ – susurre y el levanto la mirada sorprendido.

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Que aun te gusta, sigues sonrojándote con la sola mención de su nombre._ – el se sonrojo aun mas y desvió la mirada.

\- _Joe está empezando una maestría, pero ya trabaja como medico en el hospital central_ – dijo cambiando el tema _– Iori estudia derecho y Yolei informática, ella me ayuda mucho con mi trabajo, Ken estudia criminalística y está a punto de graduarse y bueno de Davis dudo que no hayas escuchado._

 _\- Si lo sé, está en Alemania ahora mismo, es un increíble delantero_ – complete.

\- _Si, supongo que es el más feliz._

 _\- Y…_ \- no quería preguntar, sabía que Koushiro no la había nombrado a propósito, pero era por ella por quien más quería saber.

\- _Ella que no estudia_ – lo dijo suspirando – _en las mañanas estudia pedagogía en la universidad, me parece que por las tardes algunos días tiene danza y otros va al refugio de animales, no estoy seguro de a que ahora estudia fotografía pero ya la está terminando._

 _\- Es genial._ – por lo menos alguien puedo continuar.

\- _¿te quedaras mucho tiempo?_

 _\- No estoy seguro, depende._

 _\- ¿de qué?_

 _\- De que también salga lo que vengo a hacer_ – el me miro confundido pero no dijo nada. – _gracias por la cena Koushiro, iré a ver a mi hermano_. – dije levantándome de la mesa y dirigiéndome a la salida.

\- _No hay de que TK, salúdame a Yamato_ – dijo abriendo la puerta – _y cualquier cosa que necesites, solo dime ¿vale?_

 _\- Claro amigo_ – le di una palmada en la espalda y salí del departamento.

Eran las 7.30 de la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, estaba a tan solo unas calles de la casa de mi padre, pero no me apresure ni siquiera cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer.

Pase por el parque, ya estaba vacío por la fuerte lluvia, y vi aquella banca que tantos abrazos vio, vi la fuente que tantas risas guardo, vi el árbol de cerezo que tantos besos presencio y quise ir a verla, pero como siempre, mi cobardía siempre pudo más.

Cuando llegue a la casa hice lo mismo que con la de Koushiro, me quede ahí en silencio un minuto, pero a diferencia de la casa del pelirrojo, aquí podía escuchar voces demasiado altas, risas escandalosas y la televisión a un volumen alto; Yamato y mi padre nunca se caracterizaron por ser silenciosos toque la puerta pero nadie abrió, supongo que no me escuchan, así que toque más fuerte, esta vez los pasos se acercaron e inmediatamente abrieron la puerta.

Me encontré con una melena rubia revuelta y los ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los míos, mi hermano me miro incrédulo, y nos quedamos en silencio.

 _-¡Takeru!_ – una voz femenina se hizo presente detrás de mi hermano, Sora esta sonriente y corrió hacia mí abalanzándose y apretándome fuertemente por el cuello; deposito un beso sobre mi mejilla y me miro – ¡ _pero qué guapo estas!_ – yo le sonreí.

 _\- Gracias, ni que decir de ti, estas preciosa_ – la chica me sonrió y luego miro enojada a Matt, este la miro confundido.

\- _¿Qué?_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Takeru vendría?_

 _\- Porque no lo sabía_ – me miro a mi nuevamente - _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _\- Oh lo siento, si vine en mal momento, puedo regresar después._

 _\- ¿de qué hablas?_ – Me respondió Sora – _pasa, estábamos terminando de cenar._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?_ – interrumpió mi hermano.

\- _Yo… quería darles una sorpresa_ – dije sonriendo, mi hermano me miro, claro… no se lo creyó, aun así se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.

\- _No te veía hace mucho enano._

 _\- Solo un año relájate._

Cuando entre al departamento note que no estaban solos, Mimi y Miyako casi me dejan sordo de por vida y se abalanzaron sobre mí, gritando cosas como que estaba muy guapo y que por qué diablos no les avise; cinco minutos después Taichí y Ken entraron por la puerta, el pelinegro me saludo cordialmente.

Estaba asustado, quería ir a ver a mi hermano, hablar con él y en cambio me encontré con la mayoría de todos mis amigos y… a Taichí.

 _-Vaya enano, no sabía que viniste_ – dijo acercándose, me dio la mano y yo la acepte, después de eso me abrazo – _que bien que te hayas escapado un poco de tus responsabilidades_ – dijo guiñándome un ojo. _-¿cerveza_? – dijo lanzándome una lata de estas.

Cuando todos se fueron a su hogar ya eran las once de la noche, me quede un momento más con mi hermano.

 _-¿y papa?_

 _\- Trabajando, se fue a no sé donde, si hubiésemos sabido que vendrías lo habría cancelado._

 _\- Lo sé, lo siento._

 _\- Te quedaras mucho tiempo._

 _\- No lo sé_ – dije no queriendo repetir lo que le dije a Koushiro.

\- _¿y ahora me dirás que haces aquí?_

 _\- Como dijo Tai, solo quería distraerme un poco, además los extrañaba_ – el me miro raro, así que opte por cambiar de tema – _así que tu y Sora eh, me da gusto_.

\- _Si, llevamos ocho meses saliendo juntos, lo sabrías si me llamaras._

 _\- Lo siento, eh estado…_

 _Ocupado, ya lo sé_ – él se inclino hacia mi suspirando – _no creas que no se a lo que has venido realmente._

 _-No esperaba que lo supieras._

 _\- Las cosas no son tan sencillas, todos hemos cambiado._

 _\- Ya lo note ¿Qué le pasa a Taichí? Creí que cuando me viera me golpearía hasta matarme._

 _\- No me preguntes, yo creí lo mismo, de hecho Ken y yo ya estábamos preparados para separarlo de ti._

 _\- Tal vez sabe algo que yo no._

 _\- Pregúntaselo cuando lo veas._

 _\- ¿Cómo esta ella Yamato?_ – dije yendo directamente al grano, el me miro y pareció pensarlo mucho antes de contestar.

 _\- Ah cambiado_

 _\- ¿en qué sentido?_

 _\- ¿tu como la recuerdas?_

 _\- Maravillosa._

 _\- Entonces tal vez no ha cambiado tanto_ – lo mire confundido.

 _\- Sabes… cuando yo pienso en Hikari, la veo llorando a diario, la veo con los ojos hinchados, las mejillas rojas y los labios secos. Le veo la mirada apagada y con la piel pálida… así la dejaste_. – escucharlo nuevamente me hizo añicos el corazón. – _pero ahora está bien, parece un ángel sonriéndole a cada persona que se le cruza en el camino._

 _\- Me alegra que este bien._

 _\- Si… Takeru no quiero que pienses que estoy molesto contigo._

 _\- ¿No lo estás?_ – el lo medito un poco.

\- _Tienes razón, si lo estoy, bueno en realidad no estoy molesto contigo, eso ya paso hace mucho, estoy molesto por que hayas regresado_.

\- _¿crees que fue en vano?_

 _\- Ni siquiera entiendo tu pregunta… ¿a qué has venido?_ – claro, ni siquiera se lo había dicho.

\- _No puedo Yamato_ – cerré los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin previo aviso. – _no puedo seguir, todo me la recuerda… la quiero en mi vida otra vez._

 _\- ¿Por qué no pensaste eso antes?_

 _\- Tenía miedo_ – el pareció no entender – _tenía miedo de su forma de amarme_.

Y era verdad, me di cuenta poco después de hacernos novios a los 17, Hikari era quizá la chica mas apasionada que exista, no en el sentido de la lujuria; no, Hikari lo daba todo literalmente, sus palabras cada día, sus acciones toda la vida… ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por mí, era capaz de renunciar a sus amigos, a su familia y a sus sueños por me amaba y me lo había dicho… que era capaz de saltar a un precipicio si eso significaba estar conmigo… y eso me aterro.

- _Tal vez ya es demasiado tarde Takeru._ – susurro mi hermano. Se levanto y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, minutos después salí de la casa con cuidado dirigiéndome al elevador, pero nuevamente Yamato asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

 _\- ¿A dónde vas?_

 _\- Estoy hospedado en un hotel_

\- _¿de qué hablas? Aquí está tu casa ¿por que fuiste a un hotel?_

 _\- Necesitaba estar solo, no te enojes._ \- lo que recibí de mi hermano fue el golpe de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

Dos días habían pasado desde mi regreso y tenía ya demasiadas llamadas de mis amigos, pero no quería verlos, no nuevamente, porque esa noche lo habían recibido bien pero la segunda vez seria para preguntarle el por qué se fue y sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para contestar.

Esos días me la pase vagando por la ciudad, visitando los lugares en los que hacíamos cosas ella y yo, cosas como reír, dormir, jugar, besarnos… y decirnos cuanto nos amábamos. Después iba a mi cuarto del hotel y me encerraba nuevamente.

Tome el control de la televisión y le cambie al canal de deportes, había un partido amistoso Japón vs Alemania, ya estaba por terminar pero le dejo por que Daisuke estaba jugando, y sinceramente era muy bueno, dos minutos antes de acabar el partido el moreno anoto un gol increíble, la cámara lo enfoque y el chico se hinco, hizo una x sobre su pecho como si se estuviera abrazando a sí mismo y luego los abrió como si recibiera al espíritu santo; Dai si que se veía gracioso haciendo esa "señal" pero supongo que es cosa de futbolistas.

Apague la televisión cuando anunciaron que Japón gano el partido amistoso, salí al balcón y mire la ciudad, era un bello día. Estaba cansado de no salir, se supone que había regresado a Tokio por algo y no había hecho absolutamente nada, tenía que empezar a moverse. Tome mi sudadera, mi gorra, y mi celular y Salí a la calle.

Llegue al parque y me senté en una banca cercana al lago, me quite la capucha - suspiro resignado – debo dejar de hacerme ilusiones. Levanto la cara y miro hacia el lago es temprano todavía y el sol se ve esplendido, estiro los brazos como si pudiera alcanzar el cielo.

 _-Clik-_

Bajo los brazos rápido y volteo por encima de mi hombro. Ahí está ella apoyada sobre su rodilla, tiene sudor en la frente y tiene una preciosa sonrías en el rostro.

 _-Oh perdón ¿te asuste?_ – dijo sin levantar la mirada, ella está viendo su cámara con la que anteriormente me ha tomado una foto, no se ha dado cuenta quien soy, y quiero huir pero mis piernas no me dejan, no había estado tan cerca de ella desde hace tiempo. – _lo siento es que la el sol se ve fantástico y tu silueta queda genial con el_ – ella no paraba de hablar, pero ni siquiera lo había mirado. - _¿quieres ver como ah quedado?_ – dijo ella por fin levantando el rostro, mirándome.

Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa, se pone de pie lentamente, la sonrisa se le borra, parece ¿confundida?

 _-¿Takeru?_ – habla despacio, no está segura de que sea yo, no la culpo. ¿Dónde quedo mi teoría de que me reconocería a kilómetros?

 _\- Hola_ – genial, genial Takeru – ella sonríe nuevamente, esperen ¿sonríe?

\- _No puedo creer que seas tú_ – ella se deshace de los dos metros que nos separaban y se lanza a mis brazos riendo a carcajadas. - _¿Cuándo llegaste?_ – pregunto separándose.

 _\- Eh_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?_

 _\- Es que yo…_

 _\- Pude irte a recibir._

 _\- Si pero…_

 _\- Oh cielos eres un idiota, pudiste mandarme un mensaje._

 _\- Si ya se pero._

 _\- Rayos, ¡cómo te extrañe!_ – dice lanzándose nuevamente sobre mi

 _\- Yo tamb…._

 _\- ¿y cómo te…?_ – le tape la boca, esa chica no sabía cuando callarse, no la recordaba tan expresiva, pero me extraño y no estaba enojada, eso era lo importante y lo raro.

\- _¿me dejaras hablar Hikari?_ – ella asintió aun con mi mano en su boca.

 _\- Perdón_ – dijo cuando la deje hablar nuevamente – _es que no puedo creer que estés aquí._

 _\- Llegue hace unos días, apenas me estoy instalando._

 _\- Ya veo, aun así pudiste haberme avisado ¿no crees? Cinco años sin vernos lo ameritan_

 _\- Lo sé, lo siento._

 _\- Vale, ya no importa… ¿Qué tal el viaje?_

 _\- Tranquilo, nada nuevo_

 _\- ¿y tú mama?_

\- _Excelente, te manda saludos._

 _\- Salúdamela también_ – yo sonrió, no comprendo cómo estamos hablando así, no es como si de verdad esperara el mágico re encuentro que mencione antes, en realidad esperaba algo como lagrimas, sollozos, gritos, yo consolándola, ella odiándome, llorando… ¿ya dije llorando? En cambio ahí estaba sonriéndome como si nada.

\- _¿tu como has estado?_ – pregunte con miedo, esto estaba siendo un poco incomodo.

 _\- Bien, no me quejo_ – dijo risueña.

 _\- Sonríes mucho_ – digo sin pensar.

 _\- Es que enserio no puedo creer que estés aquí, no lo tomes a mal pero creí que no te volvería ver nunca más_. – dijo con un poco de melancolía.

\- _Lo sé y… en realidad, eh venido por una razón en especial_ – ella me mira atenta - _¿quieres tomar algo conmigo y hablamos?_ – ella mira su reloj y después a mí, parece decepcionada.

\- _Lo siento TK, pero tengo ensayo en 15 minutos y no puedo faltar, es el último antes de una función._

 _\- Oh si_ – ella me mira sorprendida, diablos.

 _\- Oh por cierto, ¿quieres ir?_ – sí, eso ya lo había decidido desde antes.

 _\- Me encantaría_ – ella se sonrojo, y por un momento me sentí feliz de que aun pudiera provocar eso en ella; me entrego una invitación en el titulo se leí "el cascanueces"

 _Bien, es el domingo a las 8, después de eso ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar, y hablamos?_

 _Me parece bien_

 _Genial_ – se pone de puntas y me besa la mejilla, después se va agitando la mano, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

¡ ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?! Estuve por más de 4 años preocupado por ese momento y había salido todo… demasiado bien ah decir verdad.

 _-¿entonces salió bien?_

 _\- De maravilla Kou_ – le respondo a mi amigo, estamos en su departamento, comiendo pizza, como dije creo que solo con me siento un poco mas cómodo hablando de esto.

 _\- ¿y cuál es el problema?_

 _\- Que me esperaba otra cosa_

 _\- ¿Cómo qué?_

 _\- No sé, solo otra cosa, esperaba que se sorprendería un poco más, que llorara o se enojara, que me gritara o golpeara o todo al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Te lo dijimos, no es la misma._

 _\- Kou… ¿Qué paso?_ – el me ve confundido - ¿ _Qué paso en este tiempo que no estuve?_

EL pelirrojo suspira con pesadez y me mira.

 _-¿A partir de cuándo?_

 _\- El mismo día que me fui._

 _\- No tengo mucho que decirte TK, lloro por meses, no salía, no comía, enfermo gravemente de anemia, estuvo mal._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me entere?_

 _\- Tal vez por la misma razón que no te enteraste de nada, desapareciste Takeru, por completo._

 _\- ¿Que mas?_

 _\- Después de salir de prepa obviamente no se sentía preparada para entrar a la universidad así que se tomo un año sabático._

 _No sé qué paso pero nueve meses después de tu partida, llego a un partido de fut bol en el que jugaban Daisuke, Taichí y Ken, la recuerdo bien, esta muy delgada, tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba demasiado pálida, parecía demasiado frágil como si se rompiera si el aire soplaba demasiado. Luego me entere que Dai la convenció para salir, después de eso ella empezó a ir a las reuniones, las fiestas y los partidos, luego regreso a sus clases de danza y de repente, volvió a ser la misma de antes, no creo mejor._

 _-No me has dicho nada relevante Kou, como el motivo por el que salió adelante_ – el pelirrojo se rio irónicamente, yo lo mire. - _¿Qué?_

\- ¿ _Enserio crees que lloraría toda la vida por ti? Takeru deja de ser tan engreído_ – era mi amigo más serio y relajado el me estaba hablando así.

 _\- Hikari es una chica hermosa, divertía y honesta, me alegro de que te olvidara para seguir adelante._

 _\- Yo la amo._

 _\- No se noto_

 _\- ¿te gusta?_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¿te gusta Hikari?_ – el pelirrojo rio, yo comenzaba a enojarme.

\- _Estás loco_ – yo me relaje, esa era una negativa. – _sabes no te lo quería decir_ – yo le puse atención _– pero ya no eres el único hombre en la vida y mente de Hikari._

 _\- ¿de qué hablas?_

 _\- Tan solo recuerda que Hikari siempre ha llamado la atención de muchísimos chicos, y uno de ellos de hecho es tu amigo ¿lo recuerdas no? ¿Qué Daisuke siempre ha estado enamorado de ella?_

Quise cambiar el tema, vamos, eso ya lo sabía, siempre lo eh tenido en cuenta, incluso antes de irme.

- _Hablando de él, note que tiene una rara forma de celebrar sus goles._

 _\- Es su manera de dedicárselos a Hikari_

 _\- ¿¡qué!? ¿Desde cuándo hace eso?_ – El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento sin importancia con los hombros – _¿son novios?_

 _\- No, bueno no que sepa, pero tampoco soy el más cercano a alguno de los dos, deberías preguntarle a Tai_ – yo lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

\- _Bien, a Tai no, pero alguna de las chicas son más cercanas a Hikari que yo, o Ken, o tu hermano._

 _\- ¿Por qué Matt?_

 _\- Pues porque se la pasa casi todos los días en la casa de los Yagami, y por lo que tengo entendido se lleva bastante bien con Hikari_. – oh diablos, porque rayos Yamato se llevaba bien con Hikari, el era un mujeriego… bien, debo dejar de enojarme cada vez que me entero que un hombre ha estado cerca de ella.

Era sábado por la noche cuando decidí cenar con mi hermano, el abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

 _-¿ya no estás enfadado?_

 _\- No estaba enfadado_ – yo rodé los ojos.

 _\- Claro_

 _\- Solo me molesto el hecho de que pagues un hotel cuando tienes una casa aquí._

 _\- Te lo dije…. Necesitaba estar solo._

 _\- Si como sea._

Antes de sentarme en el comedor, pase al lado de la barra de la cocina y vi un folleto, el mismo que cierta castaña para mí.

 _-¿Hikari te invito?_ – le pregunte a mi hermano mostrándole la hoja.

 _\- Oh si, ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?_

 _\- Me la encontré el otro día_ – el pareció prestarme más atención, mientras servía la cena.

 _\- ¿y qué tal?_

 _\- Pues bien supongo, pareció feliz cuando me vio._ – el sonrió de lado, como si recordara algo. _\- ¿sucede algo?_

 _\- Nada, ¿Por qué?_ – lo que fuera, no me lo diría.

 _\- Kou me comento algo ayer, dijo que Daisuke y Hikari ahora eran buenos amigos._ – mi hermano se quedo callado.

 _\- ¿y si así fuera qué?_

 _\- ¿en serio no estás molesto?_

 _\- Ya te dije que no, pero a ti parece que te sentó bien verla, te vez más feliz que el día que te vi._

 _\- Me alegro verla, no era como quería pero me alegro._

 _\- Oh seguro esperabas que se lanzara a tus brazos y te dijera que aun te amaba y no sé cuantas cursilerías mas_ – quise escupir la bebida de mi boca, porque eso era lo que había imaginado yo, pero me quede callado. – _y si, ya son mejores amigos ahora._

 _\- Vaya, entonces me remplazo._

 _\- ¿no hiciste tú lo mismo?_ – sabia que se refería a Catherine, cuando la conoció en alguna navidad pasada que me visito en Francia no pareció muy contenta al conocerla; baje mi mirada avergonzado…

- _No la remplace_

 _\- Pues eso nos pareció - ¿nos?_

 _\- ¿a quienes les pareció?_ – el me miro como si hubiera metido la pata, tomo su plato ya limpio y fue a la cocina - _¿Yamato le contaste_? – dije siguiéndolo a la cocina.

 _\- Ella me pregunto por ti al regresar._

 _\- ¿y no le podías decir que seguía soltero? ¿Extrañándola?_

 _\- Escúchame Takeru no quieras echarme la culpa de que la cagaste con ella, y no le iba a mentir._ – el tomo camino a su cuarto y yo continúe siguiéndolo.

\- _No hubieras mentido, Catherine nunca fue tan importante como lo fue Hikari, y jamás deje de extrañarla._

 _\- Pues para mí entre más rápido Hika-chan te olvidara mejor_ – yo me reí irónico, le había dicho Hika-chan?

 _\- ¿acabas de llamarla Hika-chan?_ – el me miro serio - _¿me perdí de algo?_ – dije recargándome en el tocador, sin querer mi mano choco con un porta retrato y al levantarlo para volver a acomodarlo me di cuenta que eran ellos.

En la foto estaba mi hermano abrazando a Hikari por la cintura y ella tomaba la foto desde con su brazo, ambos sonreían, en la foto ella aun tenía el cabello corto así que supuse que no era reciente. Voltee hacia mi hermano pidiendo una explicación, el cerro los ojos.

 _-Estuvimos saliendo._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Fue un año después de que te fuiste._

 _\- Creí que seguía deprimida_

 _\- Así era, pero Daisuke empezó a animarla y ella comenzó a salir más con todos nosotros, y no lo sé, empecé a convivir mas con ella, en ese entonces Daisuke comenzó a viajar con el equipo y ella volvía a sentirse sola… solo paso._

 _\- ¿solo paso? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

 _\- No creía que fuera necesario_

 _\- ¿contarme qué mi hermano saliera con el amor de mi vida, después de ser mi novia no era necesario?_

 _\- No era necesario porque nunca dejo de amarte_. – yo lo mire atento, pidiendo que me contara mas, no sabía porque pero no me sentía enojado, más bien confundido. – _duramos poco más de siete meses, parecía que ya no estaba deprimida, parecía que me amaba pero nunca me lo dijo; supongo que porque jamás lo sintió y cuando regrese de la navidad en Francia y me pregunto por ti… esperanzada, como si quisiera que le dijera que regresarías, entendí que nunca te dejo de amar y aun ahora me duele pensar que quizá solo estuvo conmigo porque veía un poco de ti en mi._

 _\- Tu terminaste con ella_ – el soltó una risa.

 _\- Claro que no, por más que me doliera… la amaba_ – no sé si fue la sorpresa o la decepción lo que me hicieron golpearle en la cara, quizás fue escuchar que la amaba… por que jamás había escuchado a mi hermano decir aquello, con nadie… el no hizo nada.

 _\- ¿Cómo pudiste?_

 _\- Ya te lo dije, no me heches a mí la culpa de tus estupideces._

 _\- Entonces ella termino contigo…_

 _\- Si, al igual que yo ella también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no quiso hacerme más daño… por mas que le rogué, me dejo_. – escuchar a mi hermano decir que la amaba y que le había rogado me dejo en shock, porque jamás había visto ese lado de mi hermano y probablemente si no fuera porque lo sentía por el amor de mi vida probablemente me hubiera puesto feliz de escucharlo así.

 _\- ¿aun la amas?_ – tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera sí.

 _\- No… ahora amo a Sora, pero adoro a Hikari como no tienes una puta idea y no quiero verla llorar de la misma manera que hace cinco años._

 _\- Me largo de aquí._

 _\- Como quieras_

Me dirigí a la puerta de la casa y cuando estaba a punto de salir grito mi nombre.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Tienes que saber algo más._

 _\- Si me dices algo mas mi cerebro explotara._

 _\- Tienes que saberlo… yo no solamente me di cuenta de que Hikari no me quería a mi porque aun no te olvidaba… también fue porque estaba seguro que ella ya sentía algo mas fuerte por Daisuke._ – Yo abrí los ojos – _no es solo ahora, desde hace cuatro años dejaste de ser el hombre más importante para ella._

 _\- Yo creo que aun lo soy._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Por que cuando me miro… sentí que aun me quería._

 _\- Tal vez entonces deberías poner atención en la manera en la que mira a Dai._

 _\- ¿tú nunca te molestaste por eso?_

 _\- Sí, me ponía celoso, pero si no fuera por él, ella no sería la chica que es ahora, tal vez ni siquiera estaría aqu_ í – yo lo mire. – _Hikari intento suicidarse seis meses después de tu partida_ – yo me quede helado. – _si no fuera por Dai que llego a tiempo y hablo con ella… -_ yo lo mire asombrado _– no quiero que ella quiera morirse otra vez Takeru, así que si viniste a enamorarla otra vez para luego irte… mejor vete de una vez._

 _\- Si ella aun me ama me quedare._

 _\- Bien_ – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

Abrí la puerta y me detuve… tenía una duda más, pero no sabía si quería hacerla porque era la respuesta que mas me iba a asustar pero la hice.

 _-¿alguna vez… tu y ella…? Am ya sabes_ – el me miro confundido. La verdad era que cuando fuimos novios, éramos muy jóvenes, teníamos tan solo 17 años y ella nunca se sintió preparada para tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, pero ahora, ella había salido con Yamato casi un año igual y mi hermano no era exactamente paciente en ese aspecto.

 _-¿me estas preguntando si tuvimos sexo?_ – dijo riéndose

 _-Es enserio… ella era…._

 _-Virgen, lo sé_ – ok eso no era un buen comienzo – _me sorprendió mucho saberlo, creí que después de un año contigo, bueno… ya sabes._

 _\- Ve al grano Yamato_

 _\- Pues si… yo fui el primero en su vida_ – me puse rojo del coraje y comencé a acercarme para darle otro golpe, esta vez me encargaría de mandarlo al hospital – _si crees que dejare que me golpees otra vez estas imbécil_ – yo me detuve, no sabía quién de los dos ganaría si nos golpeábamos en serio.

 _\- Vete al infierno Yamato._

 _\- Duele ¿no?... duele saber que fui antes que tu._

 _\- Cállate_

 _\- Pero sabes… yo fui el primero hacerla mía_

 _\- ¡CALLATE!_

 _\- Pero aun con eso, ella te seguía amando… y eso solo me dice lo gran idiota que fuiste al irte._

- _Púdrete_ – Salí de la casa azotando la puerta.

 _-Nos vemos mañana en el teatro_ – escuche que me dijo pero ya no conteste y Salí de ahí.

Ahora mismo no se si hice lo correcto en regresar a Tokio, enterarme que Hikari me había superado, Davis ahora era su mejor amigo, intento suicidarse y que salió con mi hermano pues… sinceramente no era lo que me esperaba. Mire el folleto del cascanueces, mañana seria un día largo.

Estaba sentado en el parque que estaba enfrente del auditorio, la obra empezaría en una hora, pero ya estaba ahí, quería estar ahí desde temprano, quería ser el primero a quien viera.

 _-¡Takeru_! – voltee y me encontré con la cara sonriente de Sora, a su lado abrazándola estaba Yamato, serio y con un moretón en la mejilla ¡bien, se lo merecía! Y a su lado estaba Taichí – _has llegado muy temprano._

Le sonreí a mi cuñada, gracias a Dios ahora mismo mi hermano no era competencia, o eso espero.

 _-Quería llegar temprano_ – mire a Taichí - _¿y Hikari?_ – el me miro serio.

 _\- Ella llego desde antes, ya está adentro_

 _\- Ya veo_ – mi plan de verla antes de que entrara había fracasado y aunque pasara y me viera también vería a Yamato y no quiero eso.

 _\- Ahora que lo pienso_ – comenzó a hablar Sora – _es la primera vez que vienes a verla a una obra ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sí, me alegro de estar aquí._

 _\- Ella es una increíble bailarina_ – dijo la pelirroja y entonces miro a su novio que le regreso la mirada - ¿ _cierto Yamato?_ – mi hermano sonrió.

 _\- Es una Diosa en el escenario_

Yo no sabía si Sora lo había hecho a propósito o simplemente no le importaba, tampoco sabía si ella al igual que yo sentía demasiado afecto en las palabras de mi hermano para Hikari, o tal vez saber que salieron y que su relación era un poco más madura ya me estaba haciendo paranoico, después de todo el me había dicho que ya no la amaba. Me levante y fui por una bebida dejando al trió atrás, no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con ellos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar con ellos nuevamente ya con la bebida en las manos la vi.

Estaba con el cabello suelto y pude apreciar que ahora le llegaba a la cintura, iba vestida normal todavía, tenía una sonrisa incomparable, seguro estaba emocionada y agradecí a Dios el poder verla bailar por primera vez sobre un escenario.

Mi felicidad no duro mucho, corrió hasta abalanzarse sobre mi hermano, era la misma manera de abrazarlo como me imagine que me abrazaría a mi cuando me volviera a ver, pero eso no paso.

 _-¡vinieron! Creí que estarías ocupado con tu banda_ – dijo ella al momento de soltarlo.

 _\- Siempre tengo tiempo para venir a verte, lo sabes_ – dijo mi hermano, observe que Sora se mostraba un poco incomoda.

 _\- ¿y Takeru? ¿No vino?_ – cuando pregunto por mi se noto preocupada, ¡no le era indiferente! ¡Ha! Toma eso hermano ingrato.

 _\- El esta…_

 _\- Olvídalo seguro llega pronto_ – contesto ella antes de que Matt pudiera responder.

\- _Hikari ¿qué haces aquí? La obra comienza en 40 minutos y tú aun estas vestida así._

 _\- Oh sí, solo quería ver quienes pudieron venir_ – parecía un poco decepcionada, y me alegro un poco porque apuesto lo que sea que esperaba ya verme ahí, pero eso sería mejor cuando yo fuera al primero que vea cuando salga, sería el primero en felicitarla.

Hikari se fue corriendo nuevamente y entonces regrese con los demás.

- _Takeru, Hikari acaba de irse, si hubieras llegado antes, la podrías haber visto._ – dijo Sora.

 _\- Oh, no importa, la veré terminando la obra._

 _\- ¡TAICHÍ!_ – Se escucho un grito _\- ¡CHICOS!_ – otro más, pronto un castaño alto, moreno y sonriente llego corriendo con nosotros, al llegar recargo sus manos en sus rodillas jadeando.

 _\- ¡Daisuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – el moreno por fin se incorporo y saludo a Tai estrechando sus manos, el castaño mayor lo saludo sonriente.

\- _Me entere que hoy Hikari tenía una obra ¡y que era la protagonista! Así que no podía faltar._

 _\- Pero creí que estabas en Alemania_ – dijo mi hermano saludándolo de la misma manera que Taichí.

 _\- Sí, pero justo me entere después de mi partido así que tome el primer vuelo que había, de hecho llegue hace dos horas_ – dijo aun jadeando.

 _\- Hikari se alegrara de verte_ – comento Sora, saludando al chico con un beso en la mejilla; fue entonces que el chico se percato de mi presencia y me miro con asombro.

 _\- ¿Takeru?_

 _\- Hola Davis, cuánto tiempo_ – dije sonriendo, claro que por dentro deseaba con todas mis fuerza que regresara por donde vino.

 _\- Claro que si hombre_ – dijo dándome un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. - _¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _\- Yo… tenía mucho tiempo sin visitarlos así que…_

 _\- Si, demasiado…_ \- él se puso serio _\- ¿Hikari ya sabe que estas aquí?_

 _\- Si, la vi hace algunos días, ella e invito_ – dije sintiéndome superior, porque claro a él no lo había invitado.

No hablamos mucho, decidimos entrar para tomar buenos asientos, nos sentamos hasta delante por ser conocidos de Hikari, primero Sora, Matt, yo, Daisuke y Tai.

Cuando la obra comenzó Hikari ni siquiera nos volteo a ver, esperaba poder verla a los ojos, decirle con la mirada que estaba ahí.

 _-¿Por qué no nos ve?_ – pregunte al aire, pero Daisuke me escucho.

 _\- No le gusta, ella siente que si mira al publico se desconcentra, además Hikari sabe muy bien como meterse en su papel._

 _\- Si, ya lo sabía_ – el me miro y se volteo sonriendo; seguramente se sentía superior por saber algo que yo no.

Y entonces me pregunte, cuantas cosas yo no conocía ahora de Hikari, si fueran cinco años antes, no habría cosa que yo no supiera de ella, pero ahora, con tanto tiempo y tan cambiada… probablemente yo ya no era la persona que mas la conocía como ella decía, probablemente ahora seria Daisuke o incluso Yamato.

Cuando la obra acabo, los cinco fuimos a fuera, esperaba deseárseme de ellos para alcanzar a Hikari donde sea que fuesen los camerinos y felicitarla; en eso Daisuke me hace una señal para que nos separemos del grupo y así lo hago.

 _-Sé lo que pasa_

 _\- ¿a si?_ – pregunte.

 _-La quieres recuperar_ \- ¿era muy obvio?

 _\- Si, así es_

 _\- Pues ella ya no es la misma_ \- ¿Qué acaso todos querían recalcármelo?

 _\- Seguro te sientes mejor con decirme eso, pero no me asustas Daisuke_ – el sonrió.

 _\- En realidad debes saber algo, yo la amo_

 _\- No me digas…_

 _\- Y no porque regreses cinco años después, dejándola destrozada y con ganas de morirse, llorando cada día hasta que se dormía, sin alegría, sin brillo… sin luz, no pienses que puedes recuperarla tan fácilmente. No cuando yo eh estado aquí para ella._

 _\- Ella decidirá eso_

 _\- Bien, pero vete haciendo a la idea de que no te elegirá a ti._

 _\- Estas muy seguro de ti mismo ¿no?_ – sí y mientras él estaba seguro a mi me empezaba a entrar la duda.

 _\- Claro_

Regresamos con los demás para esperar a la castaña y justo cuando iba a decir que necesitaba ir al baño para buscarla, ella ya venía corriendo hacia nosotros.

Fueron muchas las cosas que pensé, pensé en lo que me dijo Koushiro de ya no ser el único hombre en su vida… claro que no lo era. Ya habían tomado mi lugar; Yamato me remplazo como amante haciendo incluso las cosas que conmigo tenía miedo y Daisuke me remplazo como mejor amigo, como confidente y como apoyo, tal vez en más cosas que aun no sabía.

Pero mientras ella corría hacia nosotros esperaba que me mirara, que sonriera y que fuera a mí a quien abrazara primero, pero Daisuke esperaba lo mismo.

Recordé cuando me la encontré en el parque, había crecido, ya no era nada tímida, ni siquiera para hablarle a un extraño, había seguido cada uno de sus sueños, ser profesora de preescolar, la fotografía y la danza… y no puedo evitar pensar que incluso ahora se ve más resplandeciente que cuando estaba conmigo y me dueles saber que no estuve aquí para verla brillar pero Daisuke sí.

¿A quién elegiría Hikari?

Cuando salíamos me amaba de una manera irreal casi como de cuento y ella lo decía… que soñaba con casarse conmigo, que se veía con una familia ¿Quién a sus 17 años decía eso? Yo era lo primero en su vida hasta el punto de no ver nada más que a mí…. Y yo no quería eso, quería que fuera independiente que viera las cosas por sí mismas que persiguieran sus sueños ¿y si eso significaba que debía irme sin ella? Pues así seria.

Ahora que la veía tan decidida, tan segura de sí misma, tan cambiada… tan diferente, que sería lo que ella decidiría ¿seguirlo a él hasta el fin el mundo de ser necearí0 como hubiera hecho antes? O ya ni siquiera me veía en su futuro.

Hikari corría con la mirada prendida, con una enorme sonrisa y abrió los brazos. Esta feliz de verme… aun me ama.

Cuando se abalanza sobre Daisuke quiero tirarme de rodillas y llorar, pero me quedo ahí de pie, mirándola. Lo está abrazando de una manera en la que podría arrancarle el cuello, ella enreda sus pierna sobre su cintura y le da un beso en la mejilla, las lagrimas se le escapan y cuando él la baja vuelve a abrazarlo por el cuello.

 _-¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?!_

 _\- Acabo de llegar, jamás me perdería tu primer protagónico._ – a ella las lagrimas se le salen de los ojos pero obviamente son de felicidad.

 _\- Estaba tan triste de que no estuvieras… no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de que estuvieras aquí._ – se miran con ternura, como si nadie más estuviera aquí.

 _-Tenias razón_ – le susurro a Yamato que está a mi lado – _lo ama_

 _\- Te lo dije_

y lo comprendo… comprendo que no le emociono verme en la manera que creí, comprendo que ya no me ama, que ya no daría la vida por mí, comprendo que no le soy necesario en su vida, comprendo que desde el principio a quien esperaba era a él.

 _-El que mucho se ausente pronto deja de hacer falta_ – me susurra Taichí

 _\- Takeru, si viniste_ – dijo Hikari cuando al fin se percato de presencia

 _-Aquí estoy… felicidades estuviste increíble_ – ella me mira, se sonroja y sonríe; sigue tan hermosa

 _\- Iremos a cenar a casa_ – me dice entusiasmada - _¿vienes?_ – Daisuke quien está a su lado tomándola de la mano me mira serio.

 _\- En realidad me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algunas cosas pero_ – la abrazo fuertemente y le deposito un beso en la frente, ella me mira incrédula – _me alegra haber venido_ – y no me refiero a su obra, me alegro de haberla visto otra vez; me acerco a su oreja y le susurro un te amo. Ella me mira y me sonríe con ternura.

 _\- Te veo después_ – me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla y se va con los demás, de la mano de Daisuke, pero antes voltea a verme una última vez y sé que lo sabe.

Sabe que me ire otra vez pero no hace nada, se despide con la mano y lo entiendo, porque yo tampoco hice nada cuando la tenía conmigo, así que está bien.

 _-Lo siento hermano_ – me dice Yamato

 _\- Vendré para navidad_ – le digo y el asiente

 _\- Me da gusto verte, aunque lamento que no saliera como esperabas._

 _\- No importa… Aquí estoy._

 _\- Pero ella no._

Lo miro y él se va. Se a lo que se refiere… porque Aquí estoy viéndola partir como ella lo hizo, aquí estoy deseando no haberme ido… aquí estoy amándola… pero ella ya no.

* * *

 **NO ME MATEN TAKARISTAS! jaja yo amo esta pareja pero la verdad siempre tuve en mente este final aunque la verdad estoy pensando en hacerle una continuación desde el punto de vista de Daisuke y un tercer capitulo desde el punto de vista de Hikari y la decisión final de esta.**

 **En fin ya me diran ustedes si les agrada la idea, me quedo muy largo... demasiado para mi gusta así que lo siento si lo sienten un poco tedioso.**

 **Déjenme un comentario con su opinión y si desean la continuación!**

 **Besos y abrazos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno como dije tenia ganas de continuar esta historia pero nos sabia si valía la pena, así que aunque fueron poquitos reviews la verdad si me animaron a seguir así que aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia... bueno ni tan pequeña por la verdad creo que los capítulos me están saliendo largos de lo que deberian.**

 **Espero que les guste, esta vez es desde el punto de vista de Daisuke; espero que no se confundan, este capitulo a diferencia del primero consta de muchas escenas desde que Takeru se fue hasta que regreso así que espero que no se confundan vale.**

 **(agradecimientos abajo)**

 **DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

DAISUKE.

Nunca, ni siquiera por un momento escondí lo que sentía por ella.

La conocí a los 10 años y supe, desde el momento en que la vi, que esa castaña de dulce mirada, mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisa cautivadora iba a ser mi perdición. Sé que no fue por admiración a su hermano, sé que no fue por era súper linda… simplemente fue porque era Hikari, tierna, amable y muy encantadora.

Cuando Takeru apareció en nuestro quinto año de primaria supe que sería mi competencia eterna, pero vamos soy Daisuke Motomiya, un rubio aburrido no sería la gran competencia… eso pensaba hasta que claro note que para Hikari no era aburrido, para ella, Takeru era interesante, listo y comprensivo; claro ella nunca noto que yo era más guapo, más interesante y mucho más listo, ella siempre lo miraba a él… nunca a mí.

Cuando supe que se hicieron novios no me sorprendí, vaya incluso pensé que se tardaron demasiado, claro para ese entonces yo ya me le había declarado tres o cuatro veces, siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta de ella " _no quiero tener un novio en estos momentos";_ ella siempre tan amable… no me interpuse porque mi amor por ella no era mentira… si ella estaba feliz bien por mí.

.

.

.

Era ya tarde cuando me dirigí a la casa de los Yagami, Taichí se había quedado con mi juego favorito de mi consola por una semana, así que sabía que si no iba por el yo mismo jamás me lo regresaría. Toque la puerta mientras silbaba hasta que se abrió.

Nunca en la vida había quedado tan asombrado. Hikari había abierto la puerta, estaba ya en pijama pero parecía… enferma, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos como si hubiera llorado por horas, o incluso tal vez días, estaba pálida y frágil, como si se fuera a derrumbar si la tocaba.

- _Hi… Hikari ¿estás bien?_ \- ella levanto la mirada y me sonrió, pero su sonrisa era… rara, vacía.

- _Daisuke…_ \- justo después de decir mi nombre se abalanzo dejándose caer en mis brazos y abrazándome fuertemente por la espalda, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar mojando mi camisa, ella no ponía fuerza así que lentamente nos fuimos acercando al suelo ella aun llorando sobre mi pecho.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Kari?_ – ella no respondió, pero sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, dos puertas se abrieron de los departamentos de al lado, salieron dos personas mirando la extraña escena _– no pasa nada_ – intente explicar, pero ellos seguían viéndome curiosos _– hey Hikari_ – dije tomándola de los hombros haciendo que mirara – _vamos adentro_

Nos paramos juntos pero ella no duro ni 4 segundo de pie cuando se volvió a tirar al piso; una puerta mas se abrió, no podíamos quedarnos, estas personas penarían algo que no era, cargue a Hikari en mis brazos haciendo que ella me abrazara del cuello y entre a su casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Me dirigí al sillón más largo y la senté ahí con delicadeza; pero cuando quise separarme para ponerme enfrente note que no me soltaba, al contrario me abrazo aun mas fuerte ocultando su cara en mi cuello sin dejar de sollozar.

 _-Hikari… por favor, dime que sucede, ¿te paso algo?_ – dije volteando mi cara hacia ella, eso hizo que nuestros rostros quedaran a tan solo milímetros, ella estaba sonrojada… y yo estaba nervioso, no quería ser un mal amigo y aprovecharme de su posición y que parecía estar desconsolada… pero era hombre y tenía a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde hace años a unos milímetros… pero no fue necesario, porque fue ella la que se abalanzo a mi labios… sin embrago no me detuve, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Sus labios eran como imaginaba que serian, eran suaves y delicados… y salados, tal vez por todas las lagrimas que había derramado de pronto me di cuenta de algo… estaba besando a la chica de mis sueños… pero no estaba bien, no lo estaba disfrutando como debería, claro por qué no deberías estar besándola, ella era novia de Takeru y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente Takeru era mi amigo y no podía hacerle eso. Me separe de ella bruscamente y la mire, ella también me miraba…

 _-Takeru… ¿Por qué?_ – susurro para después caer profundamente dormida.

Me quede mirándola sin saber qué hacer, era obvio que ella estaba cansada y por alguna extraña razón me había confundido con Takeru, o me había besado intencionalmente pero al separarme de ella, ella entro en razón de lo que estaba haciendo y dijo el nombre de Takeru para que pensara que me confundió y no le dijera al rubio… no, ella no haría eso, definitivamente pensó que era él.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse y por el pasillo entro Taichí con bolsas del supermercado.

 _-Daisuke ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – yo lo mire y no supe que responder - _¿y por qué estas abrazando así a mi hermana?_ – dijo un poco más serio; lo había olvidado por completo, tenía a Hikari dormida en mis brazos y ella abrazándome del cuello, no era una buena escena en la que Tai me había encontrado.

 _-yo… es que_ – suspire – _vine por lo de mi videojuego y…_

 _-oh, toma, aquí tienes_ – dijo tomando el juego del mueble de la televisión entregándomelo; antes de tomarlo acosté a Hikari en el sillón y me levante, tomando el videojuego, Taichí camino a la entrada invitándome a salir pero yo no me moví.

 _-¿Qué le paso?_

 _-¿no te dijo ella?_

 _\- no paró de llorar hasta que se quedo dormida_

 _\- entonces tal vez debas venir otro día y preguntárselo cuando esté bien._

 _\- Taichí… necesito saber, no se trata de cualquier persona._

 _\- ella está bien, yo estoy con ella._

 _\- No seas egoísta, yo también soy su amigo_ – el sonrió irónico.

 _\- ¿amigo? Siempre has querido ser más que eso, no me tienes que mentir._

 _\- no te estoy mintiendo, no hay razones, nunca eh tratado de ocultar lo que siento por ella, pero eso no quita que sea su amigo, si me necesita aquí estaré._

 _-ella no necesita a nadie más que a mí._

 _\- Takeru_ \- al nombrarlo, el castaño me miro _\- ¿le hizo algo? –_ dije al recordad que Hikari lo había nombrado; Taichí soltó un suspiro.

 _\- se fue… eso hizo_ – el castaño regreso a la sala con tranquilidad y se sentó en el sillón de una persona. Supuse que había accedido a contarme.

 _\- ¿y por qué no lo llamas?_ _Estoy seguro que si le cuentas como esta Hikari, el vendrá corriendo._

 _\- ¿Por qué tan seguro?_

 _\- pues porque la ama ¿no?_ – el me miro y luego cerró los ojos con pesar.

 _-yo también lo creía._

 _\- no te entiendo._

 _\- si… nunca has sido muy inteligente_ – dijo riendo.

 _\- no te quedas muy atrás Tai_ – el me miro divertido, a pesar de todo el y yo nos llevábamos muy bien.

 _\- Takeru se fue de Japón, se fue a Francia._

 _\- ya veo, que raro no sabía que se iría ¿Cuándo regresa?_

 _\- no lo hará_

 _\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo hará?!_

 _\- le dejo dicho a Hikari con Matt que no regresaría._

\- _¿con Matt? ¿El bastardo ni siquiera se despidió?_ – grite molesto, Taichí me miro una vez mas y sonrió.

 _\- me sorprende lo similares que somos tu y yo, yo reaccione igual._

 _\- ¿al menos dejo dicho por que se fue? –_ Tai negó con la cabeza. – pero Yamato debe de saber algo.

 _-yo ya lo cuestione, el dice que no._

 _\- ¿cuando se fue?_

 _\- el miércoles_

 _\- ¿Hikari lleva así tres días?_

 _\- no, estaba peor; no ha dejado de llorar_ – el moreno recargo sus codos en sus rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos y me sorprendió escuchar como la voz se le quebraba, Taichí Yagami no lloraba por nada… pero ahora lloraba porque su hermana estaba en una fuerte depresión. – _ya no se qué hacer Daisuke._

 _\- la sacaremos adelante Tai, eso haremos_.

.

.

.

Sin embargo no era tan fácil… a partir de ese momento, yo visitaba la casa Yagami casi diario, pero no siempre podía verla. Se la pasaba en su habitación acostada o dormida. Una vez la encontré en el suelo sentada mirando la lluvia, con la mirada totalmente perdida, poco a poco empezó a adelgazara, su piel se volvió de un tono tan pálido que parecía papel y no podía caminar, casi no comía y después de ese susurro en el que nombro a Takeru nunca la volví a escuchar hablar.

Cada día le llevaba su pan favorito del súper mercado, le compraba libros y revistas, le traía diferentes regalos, pero en esos días no note ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Todos en el grupo de amigos estaban preocupados, y en las reuniones obviamente ella nunca asistía siempre sentíamos ese vacío que ella dejo, creo que eran pocas las veces que nos divertíamos realmente porque siempre existía ese sentimiento de tristeza al saber que Hikari estaba muriendo en vida porque así era.

Aun era temprano, casi las 4 de la tarde cuando Yolei y yo nos dirigíamos a casa de Kari. Normalmente ella siempre me acompañaba a visitarla y a comprarle los presentes, como su mejor amiga siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla.

 _-me pregunto si hoy cambiara algo_ – dijo cabizbaja

 _\- lo dudo, pero quizás sonría –_ ella me miro.

 _\- eres muy bueno Daisuke_ – yo la mire confundido y ella rio – _tu yo peleamos muy seguido pero a pesar de todo te admiro mucho; a pesar de estar muy enamorado de ella aquí estas y tengo la impresión de que jamás te iras de su lado aun cuando tu también estas sufriendo mucho._

 _\- tan solo quiero que sea la misma Hikari de aquel entonces_. – ella sonrió y asintió.

Cuando llegamos toque varias veces la puerta pero nadie abrió así que decidí abrirla por mi cuenta, los Yagami siempre guardaban una llave extra, Taichí me lo comento días atrás por si algún día necesitaba venir a cuidar a Hikari yo mismo. Obviamente cuando entramos no había nadie, claro que Hikari seguro estaría dormida en su habitación y por eso no abrió pero cuando Yolei y yo entramos a su habitación no había nadie.

 _-¿habrán salido?_ – me pregunto la chica de lentes; yo saque mi teléfono y marque al número de Tai.

 _-¿hola?_

 _\- Tai_

 _\- ¡Davis! Justo estaba por llamarte_

 _-Taichí ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hikari quiso salir? Puede haberlos acompañado._

 _\- ¿he? ¿De qué hablas? Acabo de tomar el camión, tiene diez minutos que Salí de casa, deje a Hikari dormida en su cuarto, estaba a punto de llamarte para que la fueras a ver._

 _\- ¿Cómo? Yolei y yo estamos en tu casa y no hay nadie, Hikari no está en ninguna parte de tu casa_ – dije comenzado a buscar a Hikari en el cuarto de sus padres y en el baño.

 _\- ¡eso no puede ser!_ – Lo escuche gritar – _Daisuke voy para allá, hagas lo que hagas encuéntrala, no debe estar muy lejos_.

 _-¿Qué sucede Davis?_ – me pregunto Yolei.

 _-Yolei, baja y busca a Hikari, recorre toda esta calle y pregunta por ella a las personas, también ve al parque, si la encuentras llámame_

 _-¿tú que harás?_

\- _le preguntare a los vecinos, corre._

Yolei corrió y yo toque a la vecina rápidamente.

 _-¿A Kari? La vi salir hace rato parecía muy pensativa._

 _-¿No le dijo a donde iba?_

 _-No pero tomo el elevador hacia arriba, seguro fue a visitar a un amigo suyo que viva en un piso superior – dijo sonriente._

 _-¿Qué piso?_

 _-No lo vi cariño ¿sucede algo?_

Deje a la mujer hablando sola y comencé a subir la escaleras razonando. El edificio era de 10 pisos, Hikari vivía en el piso 7, ella tenía una amiga en el piso 5 pero no iba hacia abajo, iba hacia arriba, ella conocía a muchas personas del edificio pero… ¿conocía a alguien con quien querría estar ahora? ¿A pesar de que ni si quiera con su hermano quería estar? no Hikari no era así, la conocía bien y sabia que Hikari no era muy expresiva y solía guardar muchos sentimientos para sí misma, si quisiera hablar con alguien solo habían tres quizás cuatro personas con las que hablaría aparte de su madre que no se encontraba en Tokio, la primera era Tai pero ya sabía que no, la segunda era Yolei, pero tampoco estaba con ella, la tercera era quizás Sora, pero si estuviera con ella Taichí lo sabría y por ultimo Takeru pero eso era obviamente cuestionable. Podría estar con cualquiera del grupo pero aun así… Nadie vivía en ese edifico aparte de ellos… llegue al piso 10 y mire las puertas.

¿Qué hago? No sé cual tocar, pero no, estaba casi seguro que no estaría en ningún departamento de ahí, mire las escaleras que seguían subiendo ¿11 pisos? ¡EL TECHO! Subí sin pensarlo, la puerta estaba abierta y entre sin precaución.

Lo primero que vi fue su cabellera castaña mecerse con el viento, pero lo que vi me asusto aun mas, estaba sentada justo en la barda que separaba el techo del precipicio, abrazando sus piernas dobladas pero aun así la mitad de sus pies se asomaban por el borde.

- _Hikari_ – dije suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara, - _¿Qué haces? ¡Baja de ahí!_ – dije acercándome.

 _\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES!_ – me grito y yo obedecí.

 _\- bien, no me acercare, pero baja de ahí, por favor._

 _\- no lo entiendo Dai._ – dijo ignorando mi petición.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes?

 _\- ¿Por qué se fue?_ – no me costó trabajo saber que hablaba de Takeru.

 _\- el… se fue a estudiar_ – no era mentira.

 _\- podría haberme llevado con él, pudo quedarse… pudo habérmelo dicho._

 _\- tal vez no quería lastimarte_ – ella por primera vez volteo a verme, estaba igual, seguía llorando.

 _\- tal vez no me amaba_ – yo me quede callado, porque eso también había pasado por mi mente, el que Takeru se fuera tal vez era porque no sabía cómo terminar a Hikari, claro no fue la mejor decisión - _¿Por qué no me ama? ¿Qué hice mal?_

 _-tú no hiciste nada mal, es el… hey lo buscare, y le diré que venga a hablar contigo… baja de ahí Hikari._

 _\- no, si él se fue sin decirme nada entonces yo tampoco tengo nada que decirle._

 _\- baja de ahí Kari, me pones nervioso._

 _\- perdóname Dai._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- por no ser tan valiente –_ dijo levantándose lentamente, una sensación de vértigo me inundo y me acerque mas - _¡detente! Te dije que no te acercaras._

 _\- baja de ahí_

 _\- no… si él se fue sin decirme nada, yo también me iré sin decirle nada._

 _-Hikari, eres más fuerte que esto, no vale la pena… tienes que seguir_ – las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos – _eres hermosa y muy inteligente… ¿Qué hay de todos tus sueños? ¿No quieres ser maestra en un jardín de niños? ¿No amas la fotografía? ¿Y la danza? ¿Qué hay de todo eso? Baja de ahí, por favor._

 _\- todo lo hubiera dejado por él._ – dijo con la mirada hacia abajo.

 _\- ¡ese no es el punto!_

 _\- No me importa nada ¡maldita sea! Ya no importa, no quiero ser maestra si cuando llegue a casa el no estará esperándome terminando algún libro, no quiero ser fotógrafa si él no vuelve a estar en alguna de mis fotos y no quiero bailar nunca más si él no me vera._

 _\- yo te veré_ – ella me miro, ya no estaba llorando – _yo siempre te veré Hikari._

 _\- pero el_

 _-se que él no te vera pero yo sí, así que si no puedes continuar porque Takeru no está… entonces continua porque yo si estoy, continua por mí, por Tai, tus padres, Yolei… hazlo por todos a los que nos preocupas._

\- ¡es que no puedo Dai!

 _\- ¿Por qué no?_

 _\- porque…_ \- ella quería decir algo pero no lo hizo.

 _\- ¿lo ves?_

 _\- no me siento capaz… no tengo las fuerzas_. – camine y esta vez no me dijo nada me quede a dos metros de distancia y la miraba hacia arriba.

 _\- yo te daré todas las fuerzas que necesites, te lo prometo_ – ella no dijo nada _– Hikari se que no soy Takeru y no quiero serlo, esto no es por hacer lo correcto si es lo que piensas… pero si tu saltas en estos momentos yo me sentiré de la misma manera en la que te sientes tu ahora y tendré que saltar detrás de ti_ – ella alzo la cabeza sorprendida – _yo también haría lo que fuera por ti_.

 _\- ¿no me dejaras? ¿No te irás como Takeru?_

 _\- no…. Nunca me iré_ – alce mi mano y ella la tomo y me sonrió, me acerque más y la tome de la cintura para luego bajarla, cargarla me hizo notar lo delgada que estaba, ella se quedo abrazándome. _– Gracias_ – me susurro.

Casi al instante les avise a Tai y Yolei que la había encontrado, así que cuando estábamos entrando a su departamento ellos llegaron corriendo.

 _-¿les contaras_? – me susurro ella

 _\- si_

 _\- ¿Hikari dónde estabas?_ – ella bajo la mirada ante la pregunta de su hermano.

 _\- Hikari ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño?_ – ella me miro agradecida y después se fue hacia su habitación.

 _\- ¿tú me contestaras?_ – ahora se dirigió a mí, yo suspire.

.

.

.

Cuando le conté a Tai me di cuenta de una cosa, lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo, pero no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran sin parar, claro el se lo conto a sus padres y ellos decidieron que Hikari iría tres veces por semana con una psicóloga, ella no se opuso.

Poco a poco las cosas iban mejorando, Hikari nunca más volvió a intentar suicidarse, sin embargo ya habían pasado seis meses y ella seguía sin salir de casa, en todo ese tiempo no deje de visitarla y ella poco a poco se iba abriendo a Taichí, Yolei y a mí.

 _-Hola Daisuke ¿comerás con nosotros?_ – me pregunto la señora Yagami al abrir la puerta yo asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió. _– Hikari está en su cuarto, puedes pasar._

Entre y me dirigí a su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta y me asome, ella estaba sentada frente al ventanal, estaba recargada en sus brazos y miraba hacia afuera.

- _Hika-chan_ – ella me miro y me sonrió.

 _-Hola Dai_ – llegue y me senté a su lado, pronto saque una caja de regalo que tenía en mi mochila y se la di.

 _-Happy Birthday_ – ella me miro y tomo la caja.

 _-Gracias_ – ella comenzó a abrirlo y cuando vio lo que era se sorprendió, saco una cámara rosa. – _Daisuke, esto es…_

 _-Es una cámara profesional, es de las mejores del mercado y es rosa, tu color favorito._

 _-Pero esto debió costarte muy caro._

 _-Tenía algunos ahorros por ahí._

 _-No debiste_ – me miro – _tiene mucho tiempo que deje de tomar fotografías._

 _\- entonces es una buena oportunidad para que vuelvas a hacerlo ¿no_?- ella se acerco a mí y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

 _\- Gracias Daisuke… eso hare_ \- esa fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír de esa manera tan brillante desde que Takeru se fue.

Estábamos comiendo todos en la casa de los Yagami.

 _-Escuche que sigues jugando Daisuke_ – me dijo el papa de Kari.

 _-Sí, de hecho espero muy pronto subir a tercera división, es bueno porque aparte de todo me pagan por cada partido ganado._

 _-eso es por eres muy bueno ¿no?_

 _-así es señora Yagami_ – ella me sonrió y después se dirigió a su hija.

\- _¿te gusta la comida Hikari?_ – pero Hikari estaba más pensativa de lo habitual así que no contesto.

 _\- tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya_ – me levante de la mesa dispuesto a irme – _muchas gracias por la comida señora Yagami_ – me di media vuelta pero la mano de Hikari me detuvo.

 _\- ¡no te vayas!_ – el silencio se hizo en la mesa. – _en realidad, se levanto quisiera que me llevaras a pasear._

 _\- ¿eh? ¡Claro que si Hika-chan!... bueno si tus padres lo permiten_ – los susodichos estaban con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

 _\- por supuesto que si querida_ – dijo su madre muy feliz – _cuídala mucho Daisuke._

 _\- con mi vida, no se preocupe_ – Taichí no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

 _-¿y bien a donde quieres ir?_

 _\- a donde sea está bien_

Decidí que iríamos al parque, era tranquilo y a ella le gustaba. Nos sentamos en una silla cerca de lago.

 _-Me alegra que decidieras salir Hikari_ – ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el viento hacia que sus cabellos se elevaran delicadamente… después de todo yo seguía enamorado.

 _\- tenía mucho tiempo que no salía, que no sentía el viento rodeándome, el olor de los árboles y la calidez del sol… tenía ganas de sentir todo eso nuevamente_ – ella saco la cámara que le regale de su bolso – _además te lo prometí, tenía que sacar una foto_ – dijo sonriéndome.

 _\- me parece bien_ – ella se acerco a mí y junto su cabeza con la mía.

 _-sonríe –_ y así lo hice – _será de mis favoritas_

 _\- me alegra verte así Hikari, parece feliz._

 _-estoy feliz… Daisuke quería decirte algo más._

 _\- ¿sí?_

 _\- gracias me has ayudado mucho aunque no era tu obligación._

 _\- no digas eso… no tienes nada que agradecerme_

 _\- aun así lo hago, quizás si no fuera por ti seguirá deprimida e intentando morirme o algo así._

 _\- pero estas aquí, así que no te preocupes._

 _\- eres como un súper héroe –_ yo levante mi pulgar sonriéndole _– también quería pedirte un favor._

 _-claro, lo que quieras_

 _\- ¿puedes decirles a todos si nos podemos ver?_ – Yo la mire sorprendido – _estoy lista para seguir –_ puse una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolví su cabello aun sonriendo.

 _-claro que si Hikari._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sin darme cuanta pasó año y medio y Hikari poco a poco volvía a ser la misma de antes, pronto retomo su taller de fotografía, y comenzó su carrera como maestra, y recientemente se había inscrito a una academia de baile muy famosa. Todo seguía su curso.

 _-¿estás nervioso?_ – me pregunto la castaña. Estaba en los vestidores preparándome para un juego muy importante.

 _-para nada, es pan comido._

 _\- si claro_ – dijo riendo, últimamente siento que me conoce más yo.

 _\- ¿segura que no puedes quedarte?_

 _\- lo siento Dai, pero es el último ensayo antes de la presentación y no puedo faltar, aunque mi papel no es muy importante yo…_ \- le puse un dedo sobre su boca.

 _\- todo papel es importante Hikari._

 _\- claro que si, hey no te preocupes, grabaran el partido y lo pasaran en vivo por la televisión, te veré desde ahí._

 _\- entonces te dedicare mis goles_

 _\- ¿no es así siempre?_

 _\- pero ahora que estoy muy cerca de ser profesional, tiene que haber una forma de que sepas que te los dedico_ – dije con superioridad.

 _\- pero yo ya sé que me los dedicas todos._

 _\- ¡ya se! Será así_ – dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho – _ya que no te puedo abrazar cada vez que meto gol, hare estoy imaginando que puedo_ – ella me sonrió

 _\- vale… así será_

.

 _-Ganaras el próximo Dai, no es la gran cosa._

 _\- lo sé… ya no hay que preocuparse por eso, mañana es tu obra ¿estás nerviosa?_

 _\- para nada, es pan comido_ – dijo imitándome

\- _si claro_ – y ambos nos reímos

 _\- es la primera vez._

 _-¿a qué te refieres?_

 _\- es la primera vez que me subo a un escenario… me muero de los nervios._

 _\- estarás increíble, y si se te olvida algo mírame a mí, yo te susurrare lo que sigue._

 _-¿y tu como sabrás que sigue?_

 _-hey vi tus ensayos muchas veces, no me subestimes_ – ella rio.

 _\- no lo hago_

…

 _-¡Daisuke!_ – Dijo abalanzándose sobre mi - _¿Qué tal estuve?_ \- me pregunto aun con sus piernas en mi cadera, había hecho que las flores se me cayeran de las manos.

 _\- eres una estrella Hikari-chan_ – ella se rio carcajadas y después puso los pies en el piso.

 _\- ¿Cómo lograste entrar a los camerinos?_

 _-Soy Daisuke Motomiya y hago lo que quiera_ – dije con aire de superioridad, de repente mi teléfono empezó a sonar, el nombre de Jun se leía en la pantalla _– ahora vengo._

Salí del camerino y conteste, tarde unos dos minutos hablando con mi hermana sobre que ya me había conseguido el regalo perfecto y que todo estaba listo para la fiesta sorpresa de Hikari… solo por esto es conveniente tener una hermana, aunque claro el precio seria una cita con Yamato y aun no sabía cómo conseguirla, pero algo se me ocurriría. Cuando regrese al camerino, Hikari tenía una hoja en la mano y mi mochila estaba a su lado abierta.

 _-¿debo preguntar por qué revisas mis cosas?_ – ella me miro, parecía confundida.

 _\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

 _\- ¿decirte qué?_

 _\- que te iras eligieron para jugar en la sub 17 como delantero y que estarás viajando toda la temporada._ – yo solté un suspiro, no debí dejar la carta en la mochila, ni siquiera había pensado que Hikari la vería algún día.

 _\- no tiene importancia, por que rechace la petición._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que rechazaste la petición? ¿Estás idiota?_

 _\- ¿Hikari Yagami diciendo palabrotas? Eso es nuevo_

 _-Lo siento, pero no aceptar es la mayor idiotez que puedes cometer ¡es tu sueño!_

 _-Hikari ¿de qué hablas? Tú sabes que mi sueño es tener un restaurante de fideos_

 _\- sí, ese sueño va después de el sueño donde eres el mejor goleador del mundo y ganes un mundial, y si no aceptas esto no lo vas a cumplir._

 _\- tal vez lo acepte el año que viene… ahora ¿te parece si vamos a comer?_

 _\- ¡Daisuke!_

 _\- Hikari no tengo ganas de pelear, iré el año que viene_

 _\- no me quieras hacer tonta… no quieres irte por mi culpa ¿verdad? –_ Su mirada se dirigió a sus pies – _no crees que pueda resistir._

 _\- no es eso Hikari, de verdad no es importante._

 _\- ¡no me mientas! Crees que me deprimiré… aun crees que podría hacer otro intento de suicidio ¿cierto?_

 _\- claro que no, se perfectamente que no eres así._

 _\- no me lo estas demostrando, al contario… no confías en mi_

 _\- Hikari… no quiero irme de tu lado._

 _\- pues lo harás –_ ella levanto la mirada y me vio decidida. – _quiero que te vayas_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _\- quiero que aceptes la propuesta por favor._

 _-no está a discusión_

 _\- claro que si… porque si yo pude continuar con mi vida fue gracias a ti, ahora devuélveme el favor y continua con tus sueños, por mi._

 _\- Hikari esto no…_

 _\- ¡si no te vas no te quiero ver nunca más! –_ yo la mire asombrado, sus ojos comenzaba a acumular lagrimas.

\- _quiero verte ganar esa copa…. Por favor, confía en mí, yo estaré bien, además solo será una temporada, regresaras ¿verdad?_

 _\- sin dudarlo –_ me acerque a ella puse ambas manos en sus mejillas haciendo que me mirara, luego le di un beso en la frente – _mírame triunfar Hikari-chan_

 _\- dedícame cada gol Dai -_ yo asentí sonriente

- _ahora que lo pienso... acabo de descubrir quien se acaba mis chocolates, ya decía yo que no desaparecían por nada -_ ella me miro y sonrió fingiendo inocencia y después me abrazo.

- _Te quiero Dai_

.

.

.

.

Baje del avión y comencé a caminar por el aeropuerto, cuando llegue a la sala de espera mire alrededor por no veía a Hikari por ninguna parte, solté un suspiro.

 _-Súper Hero… -_ escuche una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas, me voltee y ahí estaba ella, no fue mucho el tiempo el que me fui y siempre estuve en contacto con ella pero aun así no pude evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a salir. Abrí mis brazos y ella se abalanzo sorbe como muchas veces atrás, la alce y comencé a girar mientras ella reía.

 _\- estoy en casa._

 _\- bienvenido campeón_ – dijo ella dándome un suave golpe en mi hombro.

 _\- eh Hikari déjame saludar al nuevo delantero estrella_ – Taichí se acerco a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo _– bienvenido Davis._

 _\- Gracias Tai –_ entonces me fije, atrás de Taichí estaban todos mis amigos excepto por Cody, Joe y obviamente Takeru. Yolei, Sora y Mimí sostenía un lindo letrero que decía Bienvenido y pronto ya todos me saludaban y felicitaban.

Pronto se hizo la cena en casa de los Yagami que después de mucho tiempo había regresado a ser el lugar de las reuniones, había comida, globos, alcohol y el delicioso Curry que Hikari había preparado especialmente para mí. La cena fue amena, entre risas e historias, tanto viejas como nuevas, me contaban de lo que me había perdido y yo les contaba mis experiencias.

Yolei y Ken habían comenzado una relación poco después de que yo me fuera _"obviamente, el problema siempre eras tú"_ eso había dicho la odiosa peli morada _,_ Mimí e Izzi tenían dos semanas de haber comenzado a salir y Hikari había estado en algunos papeles secundarios en algunas obras. Fuera de eso no había nada relevante que contar; aunque si note algo, el extraño comportamiento de Yamato.

Sé que muchas veces me hago el idiota pero realmente no lo soy, de hecho me considero bastante inteligente y observador y esa noche note muchas cosas como que al sentarnos en la mesa Hikari se sentó a su lado, no al mío y claro que no eran celos, había notado que Yamato la miraba constantemente y por momentos cuando sus miradas se encontraban ellas e sonrojaba, Taichí también lo noto y en algún momento decidió que era buena idea sentarse en medio de ellos dos, yo lo agradecí inmensamente.

 _-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte_ – me había dicho ella, cuando ya todos se habían ido - ¿ _nos vemos mañana?_

 _\- aun es temprano._

 _\- Dai, son las diez, no has visto a tu familia en mucho tiempo._

 _\- les avise hace rato que mi vuelo se retraso, además no he tenido oportunidad de estar contigo, como antes_. – Ella soltó una sonrisa dulce - _¿Cómo estás?_

 _\- increíble Dai, te extrañe demasiado… no me había dado cuenta la falta que me hacías, creo que me eh acostumbrado mucho a tu presencia._

 _\- me alegra por que hasta el día en que muera no podrás sacarme de tu vida… ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- ¿sobre qué?_

 _\- Yamato –_ ella me miro sorprendida y un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, bajo la mirada avergonzada y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Tenia mucho tiempo que no la veía así, quizás desde Takeru y algo en mi corazón se rompió, a pesar de todo yo aun seguía estando en segundo lugar, sonreí con amargura - _¿algo paso mientras no estaba?_

 _\- creo que le gusto_

 _\- yo también lo creo –_ ella me miro esperanzada. - _¿a ti te gusta?_

 _-No sé si estoy preparada para una nueva relación, e intentarlo con Yamato será raro porque bueno… ya sabes –_ obviamente no quería nombrar a Takeru – _pero a pesar de todo, el también me gusta._

Se me había roto el corazón cuando supe que sería novia de TK y sin embargo, esta vez fue algo mas, como si me arrancaran el corazón pero lo entendía; Daisuke Motomiya jamás sería suficiente para Hikari Yagami, ella siempre buscaría a alguien más y estaba bien, porque el ayudarla a seguir adelante jamás fue con la intención de que algún día ella se fijaría en el, claro que con el tiempo las esperanzas retomaron fuerzas y ahora volvía a caer, pero era mi culpa… en el fondo siempre supe que yo jamás seria el novio de Kari pero estaba bien, por era su amigo y eso… estar cerca de ella y verla sonreír era suficiente para mi, y si Yamato era quien provocaba esa sonrisa lo entendería y la apoyaría.

- _inténtalo –_ ella me miro.

 _\- ¿crees que está bien?_

 _-claro que si -_ dije acariciando su cabeza – _se valiente._

 _\- si_ – me respondió sonriéndome con ternura

.

.

.

.

No paso mucho tiempo después de eso cuando comenzaron a salir y para mi suerte a mi me comenzaron a llamar para partidos importantes así que des pues de decir un _"cuídala en mi lugar"_ a Yamato comencé a viajar más. Las cosas iban bien hablaba con Hikari todos los días y cuando estaba en Japón trataba de estar mucho tiempo con ella claro que a Yamato eso no le hacía muy feliz, tampoco es como que ocultara sus celos, pero a Hikari no le importaba ella seguía siendo igual conmigo, para ella yo era su mejor amigo.

Eso me hizo pensar… seria yo un remplazo de Takeru, o quizás Yamato y yo lo éramos, Yamato como su novio y yo como su mejor amigo, nunca supe si era así o quizás sí pero no dije nada hasta que un rato después ellos terminaron.

 _-Fue a Francia_ – fue lo primero que me dijo ella cuando hablamos, parecía triste no más bien decepcionada – _paso la navidad con él._

 _\- ¿y qué paso?_

 _\- tiene una novia, se llama Catherine, al parecer es rubia y muy hermosa._

 _\- ¿Yamato te dijo eso?_ \- ¿es que acaso ese bastardo no tenía la menor delicadeza?

 _\- no claro que no, el solo comento su nombre y como era, pero es obviamente el tipo de chica que a Takeru le gusta_

 _\- ¿y que si es así?_

 _\- me duele_

 _\- Hikari_

 _\- después de tanto tiempo, aun me duele saber de él –_ de repente rompió en llanto tapándose sus ojos con las manos.

- _Hikari eso no está mal, después de todo tu lo amabas mucho._

 _-si está mal porque yo ahora estoy con Yamato y no debería pensar en nadie más que en él._

 _-no te sientas culpable, a veces es necesario que pase mucho tiempo para que podamos olvidar a una persona, y el amor que tu sentías por Takeru es una de esas cosas que necesitan mucho tiempo. –_ ella me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió.

\- _te has vuelto muy maduro Dai._

 _\- ¿Qué dices? Yo siempre eh sido así –_ ella soltó una carcajada y miro hacia afuera pensativa – _eso no es todo lo que te molesta ¿cierto?_

 _\- has aprendido a conocerme bien… -_ ella soltó un suspiro – _no puedo continuar con Yamato._

 _\- no dejes que esto arruine tu felicidad Hikari_

 _\- ¡no es por esto! Es solo que eh caído en cuenta de algo que aunque ya lo sabía no quería aceptarlo._

 _\- ¿y qué es?_

 _\- que cada día que paso con Yamato para mi es un día mas que no puedo olvidar a Takeru._

 _\- ¿de qué hablas?_

 _\- de alguna manera creo que Yamato comenzó a gustarme por que veía un poco de Takeru en el._

 _\- si me lo preguntas esos dos no tiene nada en común aparte del físico – e_ lla me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- _es lo que todos piensan, pero tienen más en común de lo que te imaginas… por eso cuando Yamato me besa muchas veces siento que beso a Takeru, y cuando me siento sola y siento que extraño aparece Yamato, me abraza y se me olvida pero no es porque me reconforte, es porque siento como si fuera Takeru… y no puedo hacerle eso a Yamato, siento que lo traiciono de cierta manera._

 _\- ¿estás segura de esto Hikari?_

 _\- sí, no puedo estar con alguien que me ama y pensar en otra persona cuando estoy con él, y es un poco triste_ – yo la mire confundido – _es triste por que tal vez si no fuera su hermano… me hubiera enamorado de Yamato, tanto o más que de Takeru._ – ella me dio una sonrisa melancólica y se levanto del sillón de mi casa.

 _\- ¿lo harás ahora?_

 _\- si… él también se dio cuenta ya. –_ después de eso dejo mi hogar dejándome un vacio en el pecho.

No sabía que me dolía mas, el hecho de que Hikari no pudiera continuar aun con su vida, que quizás por culpa de Takeru ella no pudiera estar con una persona que de verdad la aprecia como lo era Yamato porque aunque no quería admitirlo él había desmostado amarla de verdad, pienso que no hay hombre que se merezca una mujer como Hikari pero definitivamente Yamato se le acercaba bastante.

.

.

.

 _-Yamato –_ dije para llamar la atención del rubio que estaba sentado en la barra del bar. – _lo siento, estaba un poco ocupado, por eso tarde._

 _\- no te preocupes, acabo de llegar –_ pronto tome asiento a su lado. - _¿como estas? Escuche que te va bien en eso del fut bol._

 _\- la verdad sí, me va bien, pero no me has hablado por eso._

 _\- que astuto te has vuelto… ¿Cómo esta ella?_

 _\- bien, está un poco triste por su ruptura_

 _\- no trates de hacerme sentir bien._

 _\- no lo hago, realmente se siente mal._

 _\- no es lo mismo sentir lástima a sentir tristeza, Hikari solo me tiene lastima._

 _\- te equivocas –_ El me miro, parecía desolado, nunca pensé que vería así a Yamato y menos por una chica, pero de alguna manera estaba bien, no es que me alegre por su sufrimiento pero eso significaba que nunca jugó con Kari como la mayoría creíamos. – _Hikari no es de las que sienten lastima por las personas, me atrevería decir que esta triste y enojada consigo misma._

 _\- dímelo a mí._

 _-lamento que estés así pero volviendo al tema ¿para qué me has llamado?_

 _\- para regresarte la responsabilidad –_ yo lo mire sin entender – _ya sabes, cuando nos hicimos novios me advertiste que tenía que cuidarla, ahora te regreso esa responsabilidad._

 _\- nunca deje de cuidarla Yamato_

 _\- bien, porque tampoco yo lo hare, solo que ahora tu eres el más cercano._

 _\- lamento decírtelo, pero siempre eh sido el más cercano._

 _\- yo soy… era su novio, yo era más cercano._

 _\- no, estoy seguro que era yo. –_ Yamato y yo nos miramos con cara de pocos amigos, nunca fuimos muy unidos a pesar de que compartíamos el emblema de la amistad, y desde que se hizo novio de Hikari se creó una especie de rivalidad entre él y yo; de repente el rubio soltó una carcajada.

\- _tienes razón, no puedo competir contigo._

 _\- pareces destrozado_

 _\- lo estoy_

 _\- lo sé, estuve así alguna vez._

 _\- no estoy así por perder a Hikari, estoy así porque no soporto perder… de verdad quería enamorarla, desde el principio lo supe, que no había olvidado a Takeru, pero estaba seguro que yo lograría que lo olvidara –_ claro Yamato no sabía que había hecho todo lo contrario – _por momentos creí haberlo logrado, pero no estuve ni cerca._

 _\- claro que si, ella me comento que si no fueran hermanos, probablemente se hubiera enamorado aun mas de ti que de él. –_ el me miro sorprendido.

\- _eso es aun más doloroso._

 _\- lo siento… pero no se puede hacer nada Yamato, Hikari aun siente algo por tu hermano, de hecho tengo las sensación de que si el regresara veinte años después, ella se iría a sus brazos sin pensarlo._

 _\- no_ – yo levante la ceja en señal de no comprender – _en realidad, es probable pero yo creo que al final… tú serás el ganador._

 _\- haces todo como competencia –_ el sonrió, ambos sabíamos que era una forma de decirlo, Yamato nunca tomo a Hikari como competencia. - _¿Por qué crees eso?_

 _\- porque eres su súper héroe_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esa vez, pensé de alguna estúpida manera que Yamato podría tener al menos un poco de razón, que Hikari tal vez algún día podría verme como algo mas, pero para eso primero tiene que olvidar a Takeru y aunque lograra hacer, no sé si ella logre a amar a alguien más de lo que amo a ese tipo y no quiero sentir inferior otra vez.

Cuando vi a Takeru en el parque, con su hermano, Sora y Tai no me moleste, y a pesar de que quería golpearlo hasta desfigurarle la cara… no era quien para hacerlo, sus problemas son con Hikari y aunque me doliera yo no tenía nada que hacer entre esos dos. Como muchas otras ocasiones ya he dicho no soy estúpido, a veces me hago pero definitivamente no lo soy, y por eso supe a que venía ese rubio teñido…. A recuperarla y creo que por un momento mientras veíamos la obra pensé " _me hare a un lado" "es la felicidad de Hikari",_ pero cuando Takeru me pregunto: "¿ _porque no nos ve?"_ me di cuenta de algo.

Takeru se había ido por cinco años, se había ido cuando Hikari aun no cumplía los 18, quizás Takeru estuvo con ella en su crecimiento, de niña a adolescente pero una cosa era segura, yo la había visto cuando Hikari se había convertido en mujer.

Era yo quien conocía a Hikari ahora, y sabia muchas cosas que el rubio no, como que tuvo una maña experiencia con un animal que la hizo hacerse cargo del refugio de animales, como la vez que vomito en uno de sus primero papeles importantes, la miro asustada aquella vez que pensó que estaba embarazada de Yamato después de su primera vez con el (omitiré la parte donde muero de furia por este suceso), conozco la parte de Hikari que tenía miedo, que se sentía perdida y lo único que quería era morir; y también la conozco ahora que es una mujer que no se dejara pisotear por las demás personas, que si quiere algo se siente capaz de obtenerlo por sí misma, ahora que se pone primero ella que las personas que simplemente no valen la pena… así que lo siento Takeru pero ahora soy yo quien la conoce más y soy yo el que se quedara con ella.

- _¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías!? –_ me pregunto cuándo se abalanzo sobre como siempre hacia cuando yo volvía de algún viaje.

Mire a Takeru de reojo mientras sigo hablando con Hikari y sé que al igual que yo se dio cuenta, de que a pesar de que ella se entero que Takeru ya estaba aquí, ella fue directo hacia mis brazos, nada había cambiado, la presencia de Takeru ya no representaba un obstáculo por que ahora me prefería a mí.

Ella no soltó i mano en ningún momento y le dijo a Takeru que iríamos a cenar a su casa, el rubio respondió que tenia cosas que hacer, le da un beso en la frente para después acercarse a su oído para que nadie escuchara, pero obviamente yo no estaba muy lejos y creo que él ni siquiera intento ocultarlo de mi cuando le susurro un " _Te amo"._ Hikari se separo de él sorprendía y sonrió con ternura y nos vamos.

Mientras caminamos noto que ella voltea nuevamente hacia el rubio y se despide con la mano, él le da una última sonrisa y le da la espalda para hablar con Yamato que aun está con él y entonces la veo, noto la mirada triste de Hikari sobre Takeru, noto el dolor de su corazón al despedirse y noto la lagrima saliendo de su ojo, al percatarse de mi mirada me ve pero yo desvió la mía hacia al frente para que no notara que me di cuenta.

Duele y no sé si estar feliz, por Hikari me eligió a mí, sobre Takeru y supongo que también sobre Yamato, pero su mano tomando la mía es demasiado caliente como si quemara y enfurezco por ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlo a pesar de que corrió hacia mí y de que se quedo conmigo no puedo estar bien por lo sé perfectamente, y ella también lo sabe por eso no hace nada… sabemos que después de todo Hikari sigue siendo de Takeru.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? de verdad espero que le entiendan bien y no se confundan con las escenas que aunque fueron cortitas son esenciales para entender los sentimientos de Dai... T.T pobrecito en fin.**

 **Quiero agradecer mucho a:**

Kimi Deathberry: perdóname por romper tu corazón, pero así imagine a los personajes en primer lugar, si hubiera puesto a Daivis como el que se fue muchas cosas en la historia no tendrían sentido, en fin espero que me perdones y sigas leyendo... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

Yoss: claro que si linda, lo que quieran mis lectores... en el siguiente va Yamato, gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste.

: hola cariño claro que si, si mis lectores piden continuación pues eso tendrán... muchísimas gracias por comentar me alegra mucho que te gustara y que tengas ganas de seguir leyendo así que espero tus lindos comentarios en los próximos capítulos. Sobre lo de Takeru obviamente no puedo decirte el final, tendrás que esperar XD pero sigue leyendo y no te lo pierdas.

 **Después de los agradecimientos solo me queda decirles a las personas que lean que me dejen un lindo review por que son muy importantes para que uno se anime, anden no sean crueles =)**

 **la historia tendrá 4 capítulos en el siguiente será el punto de vista de Yamato que en un principio no pensaba poner pero después de una petición pensé que seria buena idea para quienes les gusta el Yamakari, el ultimo será de Hikari y ya sabrán que pasa**

 **Por ultimo espero que hayan tenido una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD y como no creo actualizar hasta enero también les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Yamato.

Antes de que Takeru se fue no había tenido una buena relación con Hikari, quiero decir que no nos llevábamos mal, de hecho no recuerdo hablar mucho con ella, eran saludos cordiales y una que otra broma amistosa de vez en cuando, no sé si se podría decir que éramos buenos amigos.

Cuando Takeru me dijo que se iría a Francia no dije nada, no pelee ni pregunte; tan solo asentí, me despedí y esa misma noche se fue. Al día siguiente mientras hacia el desayuno tocaron la puerta, cuando la abrí apareció mi adorable cuñada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _-Hola Yamato_ – automáticamente me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar, después recordé una cosa, ese día Takeru no estaba, entonces… ¿Qué hacia ahí su novia? ¿O ex novia? Debí preguntarle los detalles a mi hermano.

 _-Hikari-chan ¿Qué haces?_ \- ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

 _\- ayer, pelee con Takeru, por eso vine temprano a arreglar las cosas._

 _-pero Takeru no está_ – pareció confundirse.

 _\- oh, ¿ah salido a alguna parte? Puedo esperarlo si no es mucha molestia_ \- ¡rayos! ¿El imbécil de Takeru ni siquiera le había dicho a Hikari que se había ido? Y lo peor es que ese bastardo me dejo a mí la tarea de decirle a SU novia que ya se fue.

 _\- Hikari, Takeru se fue en la noche, yo mismo lo lleve al aeropuerto ¿no te dijo nada?_

 _\- ¿al Aeropuerto? Pero…_ \- ella pareció recordar algo, abrió los ojos de sorpresa y me miro ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. - _¿quieres decir que se fue sin despedirse?_

 _\- eh… -_ no supe como contestar a eso, de repente pareció que las piernas no le funcionaban por que cayó al suelo mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, ella no se movía, tan solo sus hombros hacían pequeños movimientos al compas de sus sollozos.

 _-Hikari… ¿te llevo a casa? –_ dije al no saber qué hacer en esta situación, ella negó con la cabeza.

- _no es necesario…. Puedo irme sola, gracias –_ se levanto lentamente y salió por la puerta sin decir otra cosa.

Después de eso no la vi en mucho tiempo, pero sabía que no salía de su cuarto, que no comía y Taichí solía comentarme que despertaba en medio de la noche gritando por ayuda… ¿Por qué sería? No pude comunicarme con mi hermano, al parecer prefirió cortar todo rastro suyo antes de que pudiera preguntarle sus razones de huir.

Recuerdo cuando Taichí me comento que del incidente de Hikari en el edificio y como Daisuke la había convencido de no hacer semejante locura, recuerdo pensar en lo débil que era Hikari pero admito que también me preocupe por qué… ¿de verdad amaba tanto a Takeru hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin él? Definitivamente Hikari era una persona débil, pero supongo que siempre lo fue.

Un tiempo después ella regreso, era el cumpleaños de Mimí pero en realidad nadie creyó que iría pues no había ido a ninguna reunión anterior; así que cuando llego al lado de Daisuke todos saltaron a ella con un abrazo. Misteriosamente esa fue una de las mejores reuniones que habíamos tenido, nadie nombro a mi hermano en toda la noche, y ella apenas y hablaba pero a diferencia de lo que me decía Tai, parecía estar bien pero en toda la noche… ella no me miro.

Pasaba de la media noche pero la fiesta aun está animada, Salí al patio un momento, saque un cigarrillo y lo prendí mientras caminaba por el amplio jardín, llegue a la parte donde habían unos columpios y pude ver que había una persona meciéndose lentamente.

- _¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Hace frió –_ ella se sobre salto, supongo que la asuste.

\- _comenzó a dolerme la cabeza por el ruido, solo necesitaba aire_ – Hikari se levanto suavemente – _te dejare solo._

 _-no es necesario, no me molesta tu compañía –_ me acerque y me senté en el columpio de al lado. Ella pareció pensarlo un momento y después se volvió a sentar; un silencio incomodo se hizo presente y yo suspire – _me alegra que vinieras, tenía mucho que no te veía._

 _-si…_

 _\- Hikari no creo que sea mi culpa que Takeru se fuera – e_ lla me miro confundida.

\- _¿eh?_

 _\- no es que me importe pero no fue mi culpa y si alguien está molesto conmigo prefiero que me lo diga a la cara._

 _\- yo… no se dé que me hablas._

 _\- ah –_ suspire – _como sea –_ me levante para dirigirme dentro de la casa nuevamente.

\- _Yamato –_ dijo aun desde el columpio, yo gire para mirarla – _lamento si te hice sentir que tenias la culpa, sé que no es así; y no estoy enojada contigo –_ me dijo con una sincera sonrisa – _es que… me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y aunque creo que estoy mejor todavía me duele recordarlo –_ ella se levanto y camino hasta quedarse frente a mi – _y para serte sincera, tú me lo recuerdas demasiado._

 _-lamento recordártelo, es lo que menos quiero, tú me agradas y me alegra que estés mejor, es molesto que yo te cause tristeza_

 _-como dije, para nada es tu culpa, y no eres solamente tu… todo me lo recuerda, pero está bien, supongo que será así durante un tiempo. –_ Dijo mirando al suelo – _hace frió –_ dijo ella cuando el viento azoto contra su rostro, yo tome mi cigarrillo y se lo ofrecí, ella me miro confundida y luego me sonrió apenada. – _lo siento no fumo._

 _-te quitara el frió –_ ella lo medito un momento, luego lo tomo y se lo llevo a la boca; supongo que era su primera vez, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y comenzó a toser muy fuerte. - _¿estás bien?_

 _-definitivamente no es lo mío –_ dijo riéndose mientras seguía tosiendo. - _¿realmente quita el frió? –_ yo hice un movimiento despreocupado con los hombros y solté una leve carcajada.

\- _me parece que es tan solo un mito._

 _\- ¡Yamato! –_ dijo ella en un tono "enojado" e inflando los cachetes; yo me reí.

 _\- no hagas eso, te ves mas cachetona de lo normal –_ dije mientras le daba una calada al cigarro, ella se sonroja y lleva sus manos hacia sus mejillas, no puedo evitar pensar que se ve adorable. – _Volvamos a la fiesta –_ ella solo asiente con la cabeza y me sigue el paso.

Esa fue la primera vez que hable con ella después de lo sucedido, las reuniones eran más comunes aunque claro la mayoría del tiempo no estábamos completos; para ese entonces comencé a invitar más seguido a Sora, pues llevábamos jugando mucho tiempo y comencé a pensar que quizás era momento para una relación seria.

Sin embargo las visitas a la casa de Taichí se hacían más constantes sin querer… ahora que lo pienso tal vez yo ya lo hacía intencionalmente para verla a ella y entonces comencé a notar diferencias.

No es que no hubiera notado que Hikari ya no era una niña, simplemente comenzó a llamar mas mi atención después de verla un par de veces saliendo del baño en tan solo una toalla y al ser verano las faldas, los shorts y los vestidos comenzaron a hacerse más comunes… el punto es que de un momento a otro note sus piernas largas y finas, las curvas de su mini cintura y… bueno ya saben… de repente me regañaba a mi mismo por ver así a la hermana de mi mejor amigo, a la novia de mi hermano y a una niña… luego mi di cuenta de que no me importaba que fuera la hermana de Tai, no sería la primera vez que recibía unos cantos golpes de su parte, ya no era la novia de mi hermano, ni siquiera eran mejores amigos ahora, aparte el ya se había ido y por ultimo definitivamente Hikari ya no era ninguna niña.

Sin embargo yo no hacía mucho por acercarme más a Hikari, porque simplemente no creía que fuera buena idea y porque Daisuke no se despegaba de su lado, pero supongo que el pausar un momento mi relación con Sora era algún tipo de estrategia. De repente Daisuke se fue en un viaje que duraría algún tiempo y me di cuenta que quizás ese era mi momento.

Taichí me había hablado para tener una noche divertida de videojuegos y cervezas como los viejos tiempos, sin embargo decidí ir un par de horas antes sin ningún motivo en especial… _Aja._

No toque la puerta, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, esa prácticamente era mi segunda casa, me acerque a la sala y me senté en el sillón; todo estaba en silencio y la televisión estaba apagada así que como ya esperaba no había nadie, o por lo menos no estaba Taichí. El ruido de una puerta sonó y por el pasillo entro Hikari solo con una toalla, su cabello le caía sobre los hombros mientras pequeñas gotas caían por su espalda y sus piernas.

 _-¿se te ha olvidado algo? – pregunto, supuse que no me lo decía a mi por que cuando me vio se sorprendió – Yamato._

 _-Ho…hola Hikari_

 _\- lo siento… creí que eras Tai ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _\- eh… espero a Tai – fue más una pregunta que una afirmación._

 _\- creí que se verían en la noche, el ha tenido que ir a la universidad – yo me levente y le sonreí nervioso, al final no había sido una buena idea._

 _-es que no tenía nada que hacer, pensé que tal vez podría encontrarlo antes, olvide que tenia clase ahora mismo… regresare después._

 _\- ¡Yamato! – Dijo la castaña tomándome de la mano – si no tienes nada que hacer puedes quedarte hasta que Tai regrese, estaba por comer – dijo con una sonrisa radiante._

 _-si no es molestia_

 _-pero antes… iré a cambiarme – dijo sonrojada, yo la mire de arriba abajo para después regresar la mirada a sus ojos solo para descubrir que me había cachado observándola en toalla, yo me sonroje y me voltee._

 _-claro… aquí te espero_

Hikari regreso después de un par de minutos ya cambiada, lamentablemente no fue mucha la diferencia puesto que llevaba un short demasiado pequeño por lo que sus lindas piernas seguían al descubierto y traía una blusa de manga corta que dejaba ver un pequeño espacio de su abdomen. Comimos rápido mientras charlábamos de cualquier cosa nada especial y luego regresamos a la sala con unas cervezas en la mano, ambos no sentamos en el sillón para tres personas.

 _-¿entonces te va bien con tu banda?_

 _-nada mal, hemos estado tocando en lugares cada vez más concurridos. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Regresaras a estudiar?_

 _-sí, el próximos verano… ya sabes para ser maestra de jardín de niños_

 _-siempre creí que serias fotógrafa_

 _-es más un pasatiempo, no quiero hacer de algo que es mi pasión un trabajo… aunque tampoco podría considerar del todo un trabajo el estar con niños._

 _\- ¿y el baile? Estabas en una academia ¿no?_

 _\- ya regrese a mis clases_

 _-oh, no lo sabía – ella miro su bebida y sonrió._

 _\- en realidad me ya hay fecha para una obra y planeo adicionar para el papel principal._

 _\- apuesto a que lo lograras._

 _-eso espero…_

 _\- no serian tan idiotas para no dártelo – ella me miro sorprendida – quiero decir, si te dan otro papel opacaras a la protagonista – ella sonrió dulcemente y por un momento sentía que jamás podría quitarle la mirada de encima._

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – yo me incline para que nuestros rostros quedaran a tan solo un par de centímetro, ella se sonrojo levemente pero no me alejo ni me quito la mirada._

 _\- es que eres demasiado bonita como para no llamar la atención – su sonrojo se hizo más intenso._

 _-yo… yo… n...no creo que sea así – parecía muy nerviosa y yo sonreí para mi, siempre me había gustado poner nerviosas a las chicas y siempre lo lograba… pero era extraño porque no recordaba sentir una satisfacción tan grande como la de ese momento. Me acerque un poco mas y apoye mi mano sorne su pierna, podía sentir su respiración y el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo._

 _\- yo creo que si – susurre_

 _-Ya… Yamato – dijo ella mientras ponía las manos sobre mi pecho pero no me alejaba, supongo que en el fondo no quería hacerlo, así que me acerque hasta el punto que nuestros labios se rosaron y pude ver como ella cerraba los ojos, invitándome a que la besara ¡CLARO QUE LO IBA A HACER!_

 _\- ¡estoy en casa! – escuchamos y ambos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, antes de que Taichí entrara por el pasillo y nos viera tan cerca, me aleje completamente de Hikari quien tenía la cara tan roja como para que Taichí no lo notara – hey Yamato, llegaste muy temprano._

 _\- hola Tai – dije mientras chocábamos nuestras manos. – Lo siento, no tenía nada que hacer- dije en tono despreocupado._

 _\- Hikari… ¿te sientes bien? Estas muy roja._

 _\- ¡ha! Claro…. – Tai no pareció creerle y puso su mano en su frente – estas muy caliente – no pude evitar soltar una risita por poner a Hikari así, ambos se me quedaron viendo, Tai confundido y Hikari… molesta y sonrojada._

 _-estoy bien, estaré en mi habitación – ella se levanto y se fue a su habitación; Taichí hizo un movimiento despreocupado con los hombros y comenzamos nuestra jornada de alcohol y videojuegos._

Después de unas horas Taichí ya había bebido demasiado como para darse cuenta de las miradas que yo le mandaba a Hikari de vez en cuando, quien ahora estaba en un sillón al lado de nosotros leyendo un libro… ¿no se puede ser más aburrido?

- _hare la cena – dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina._

 _-las cervezas comenzaron a hacer efecto – mi amigo se levanta con prisa y corre al baño, yo me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, me recargo en el cuadro de la puerta y la observo cortas vegetales._

 _\- ¿Qué nos harás de cenar?_

 _-curry ¿o gustas algo en especial? – yo negó con la cabeza._

 _-curry está bien… - ella no me mira en ningún momento, eso me hace enojar – sobre lo de hace rato… - ella parece asustarse con mis palabras y hace un movimiento brusco con el cuchillo._

 _\- auch – susurra mientras se lleva su dedo sangrando a la boca._

 _\- ¿estás bien? –Digo mientras me acerco – déjame ver – tomo su dedo para verlo, no es grave, apenas y es una rajada de menos de 1cm; no lo pienso mucho y repito sus acciones de llevarme su dedo a mi boca, ella se sonroja y lo quita bruscamente._

 _-estoy bien…_

 _\- lamento lo de hace rato… no quería… mmmm ya sabes asustarte._

 _-no para nada, solo fue un error, tranquilo._

 _\- yo no lo veo así – ella levanta la mirada sorprendida – salgamos mañana_

 _-¿eh?_

 _-tengamos… una cita – ella lo medita._

 _\- si – un escalofrió recorre mi espalda._

 _\- eh Yamato sigamos – me grita Tai desde la sala, yo asiento con la cabeza y cuando nos da la espalda tomo la mano de Hikari y la beso, después regreso al lado de mi amigo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Recuerdo que a partir de ahí comencé a salir con Hikari casi todos los días y poco a poco los sentimientos iban incrustándose en mi corazón.

Realmente nunca comprendí la manía que tenia Takeru de mirarla cuando dormía, lo sorprendí mas de diez veces observarla en silencio hasta por horas mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le acomodaba el cabello todo el tiempo; ahora era yo quien tenía deseos de hacerlo, tenía ganas de verla dormir a mi lado y contemplarla en silencio porque ahora lo entendía… que seguramente no había nada más hermoso que el rostro de Hikari al dormir.

Y así, sin darme cuenta… me enamore de ella, me enamore de su sonrisa resplandeciente, de su fragancia a flores, de su dulce mirada, de sus suaves labios; me enamore de su forma de arrugar la nariz cuando reía, me enamore de su amor por las fotografías, me enamore de su danza, me enamore de su calidez al hablarme, de su fuerza de voluntad por luchar y de su voz al cantar. Me enamore de su cuerpo y de sus curvas, me volvió loco su ternura; me enamore mil veces de cómo se enojaba y otras mil veces al ver sus ojos triste y también ame cada lagrima que caía por sus rosadas mejillas… me enamore de todo lo que Hikari era.

Alguna vez… ¿se han dado cuenta de que sonríen como idiotas al ver algo que les gusta? Pues a mí, me paso incontables veces…

- _eh Yamato… ¡Yamato! – La voz me sorprendió y gire para ver a mi mejor amigo con el seño fruncido – estas como imbécil sonriéndole al celular ¿Qué diablos te pasa?_

- _¿Yamato? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Hikari saliendo por la puerta del estudio de danza, llevaba un short negro, tenis con calentadores y una sudadera, su cabello ya largo lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo. Una capa de sudor inundaba su frente pero sonreía._

 _-yo… tengo un concierto hoy en la noche… de hecho es en un par de horas_

 _\- si Tai me lo comento hace unas semanas, pero como no me comentabas nada creí que sería algo privado – dijo ella en un tono tímido, yo me sonroje recordando que no le había dicho nada por aun no me había decidido si lo que haría esa noche era lo indicado._

 _\- se… se me había pasado decirte, pero por eso estoy aquí – ella me miro esperando que continuara – vine por ti, tal vez podamos pasar por algo de comer antes de ir al lugar – ella me contesto con una sonrisa._

 _-vale, pero yo elijo la comida_

- _¿tu motocicleta? – dijo ella ya cambiada por ropa mas casual y abrigadora._

 _-si ¿pasa algo? –dije subiéndome a mi vehículo, ella negó sonriente._

 _\- no… es que nunca me eh subido a una._

 _\- oh, si tienes miedo podemos ir por mi auto._

 _-no… apuesto a que es increíble – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y subiéndose atrás de mi_

 _\- Hikari_

 _-¿sí?_

 _-abrázame fuerte – ella soltó una risa cantarina._

 _\- suenas como de película romántica – dijo ella para después abrazarme fuerte – Yamato – susurro mientras escondía su cara en mi espalda; yo tan solo gire la cabeza para escucharla – me agarrare fuerte así que cuídame – puse mis manos sobre las suyas._

 _\- claro Hika-chan… así que no me sueltes._

Después de hacer una no tan rápida parada en un puesto de tacos por fin llegamos al lugar donde mi banda tocaría.

- _¡llegas tarde Yamato! – me gritaron mis amigos de la banda, Hikari caminaba detrás de mí._

 _\- lo siento, cierta personita come mucho… - dije viéndola, ella hizo un dulce gesto inflando sus cachetes y yo reí – espera aquí hasta que termine._

 _\- claro tengo la mejor vista – le sonreí y por la puerta vi entrar a Taichí con Sora y Mimí, los tres me saludaron con la mano y se acercaron._

 _-¿Hikari? ¿Cómo llegaste? – la castaña se puso nerviosa por la pregunta de su hermano así que conteste yo._

 _\- me la encontré de camino._

 _\- ya veo, bueno, suerte – dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda, Mimí me dio un abrazo y Sora me sonrío_

 _-también me voy, esfuérzate Yamato – dijo dirigiéndose a la primera fila, pero antes de salir la tome de la mano._

 _\- Hikari, cuando el concierto acabe… quiero decirte algo. – ella sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, después siguió su camino._

 _\- me pregunto qué le dirás – voltee para ver quién me hablo, encontrándome con Sora sonriéndome._

 _\- Sora… creí que…_

 _\- se me olvido decirte algo. –ella me miro a los ojos y sonrío sin embargo su sonrisa tenía un aura de tristeza – te amo – susurro, yo me sorprendí y me quede sin palabras._

 _-yo…_

 _\- no es necesario que digas algo… sé que me quieres – su mirada se dirigió al piso – se que después de mucho esfuerzo logre ganarme tu cariño… pero también se, que Hikari se lo gano en tan poco tiempo. – lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos._

 _\- Sora… no sé qué decir._

 _\- no digas nada, estoy muy triste pero estoy feliz por ti…. Creo que nunca te vi tan feliz como cuando estas con Hikari, pareces un idiota enamorado – yo me sonroje – así que está bien, Hikari es increíble, no me sorprende que te enamoraras de ella – ella se limpio las lagrimas – así que esfuérzate Yamato, y déjale bien en claro lo que sientes por ella._

 _\- sí, eso haré – le sonreí, a pesar de todo Sora era mi mejor amiga y la persona que mejor me conocía, me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos en la salida. – y sin más, Salí al escenario._

A pesar de tener ya muchos años de cantar con mi banda en distintos escenarios para muchas personas, nunca me había sentido tan nervioso como ese día y eso era provocado por la persona que estaba en primera fila y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, que gracias a Hikari yo estaba experimentando una serie de sentimientos y sensaciones por primera vez así que hacer cosas que alguien como yo no hacía porque vamos… ¡Yamato Ishida no dedicaba canciones! Y sin embargo ahí estaba con una canción recién escrita por mí… para ella. Fue la canción final, a la gente le encanto yo no dudaba de eso porque esa canción hablaba de todo lo que Hikari era para mí… una luz en medio de toda mi oscuridad.

- _¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?- le pregunte cuando Salí y ella estaba esperándome._

 _\- estuvo increíble Yamato, la última canción fue hermosa ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _\- Hikari – susurro y ella me miro confundida – así se llama- el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sonrío dulcemente – me alegra que te gustara porque es para ti._

 _\- me encanto… gracias. – tome su mano y acaricie sus dedos suavemente, lleve mi mano libre sobre su mejilla haciendo el mismo gesto._

 _\- me gustas_

 _\- ya lo sé – yo solté una risa y me acerque lentamente, ella no se alejo, cerró los ojos dándome el permiso que yo necesitaba para besarla y me acerque sintiendo sus labios, el beso fue tímido y torpe pero estaba cargado de tantos sentimientos que fue como si nunca hubiera besado a nadie, como si fuera un niño mas dando su primer beso; y entonces ella puso sus brazos sobre mi cuello acercándome más y profundizando el beso, abriendo la boca invitando a mi lengua a entrar y así lo hice, haciendo del beso algo más apasionado; nos separamos cuando ya no nos quedaba aire pero ella seguía abrazándome por el cuello mirándome sonrojada. - ¿no dirás nada mas? – yo suspire resignado._

 _-no puedes evitar ponerme incomodo ¿cierto? – Ella negó sonriente – bien… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

 _\- si – dijo riendo volviéndome a besar._

Cada golpe de Taichí valió la pena, porque nunca había sido tan feliz como en esos días en los que Hikari tan solo tenía ojos para mí.

 _-buenos días – salude a Hikari que se encontraba en la cocina – huele a hot kakes_

 _\- eso son – dijo sin voltear; entonces me percate de que tan solo traía una camisa mía puesta por lo que dejaba al descubierto medio muslo y sus esbeltas piernas_

 _\- te ves… increíblemente sexy – dije mientras la abrazaba por atrás y olía su cuello, ella soltó una carcajada. Para ese entonces ya llevábamos meses saliendo era quizás la relación más larga que había tenido y quería que durara para siempre - ¿Qué le dijiste a Taichí para quedarte?_

 _\- estaba igual de borracho que tu… Mimí me cubrió, pero seguro no tarda en llamar, desayunare rápido y me voy- me senté en la mesa soltando un suspiro mientras ella nos servía el desayuno._

 _-ojala no tuvieras que irte_

 _\- no se le puede hacer nada_

 _\- podríamos vivir juntos – susurre y ella me miro sorprendida - ¿no te parece buena idea?_

 _-Yamato tan solo tengo 19_

 _\- cumplirás los veinte el próximo mes – ella miro su plato en silencio y yo desvíe la mirada – pero ya veo que no agrada la idea._

 _\- no es eso… llevamos una hermosa relación, no quiero que cambie._

 _\- ¿Por qué habría de cambiar? Estamos casi todo el día juntos, voy por ti en las mañanas, desayunamos juntos, te llevo a la escuela, voy por ti, comemos juntos, te llevo a tus clases de danza, paso por ti, cenamos juntos y después me voy a casa… hasta que da media noche y entro a tu casa para dormir contigo…. – ella suelta una risa cantarina_

 _\- supongo que tienes razón…_

 _\- podríamos intentarlo, algunos meses y si no va bien regresamos a como estamos ahora en cambio si te agrada y eres feliz podríamos… ya sabes_

 _-¿Qué? – yo me sonrojo intensamente._

 _\- casarnos – susurro y la miro; esta sorprendida, como si fuera lo último que esperara y después su sonrisa se ensancha y me ve con ternura._

 _\- no puedo creerlo…. ¿Yamato "soy un alma libre" Ishida está hablando de matrimonio? – dice riéndose._

 _\- ¡hey! Sabes que todo eso cambio desde que me enamore de ti… vez lo que provocas –el sonrojo no se va de mi cara y miro molesto hacia otro lado, ella se levanta y va conmigo sentándose en mis piernas…_

 _\- te amo Yamato – me besa apasionadamente ocasionando que dejemos el desayuno en la mesa enfriándose y desarreglemos la cama nuevamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Qué tienes ahí? – me exalto por su voz, pues no esperaba verla en mi casa._

 _\- ¿Hikari? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en casa._

 _-iba para allá, pero me dieron ganas de verte, dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la cuelga en el perchero - ¿Qué haces?_

 _\- oh esto…era el telescopio de mi abuelo, está un poco viejo pero aun funciona bien._

 _\- ¿y qué miras?_

 _\- el cielo, las estrellas… si tenemos suerte podríamos ver un cometa – dijo tomándola de la cintura haciendo que se sienta en mi pierna, ella se asoma por el telescopio._

 _\- ¡qué bonito!_

 _\- ¿verdad que si? – digo sonriéndole mientras me vuelvo a asomar yo, me doy cuenta que ella no me quita la mirada y sonríe. - ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-pareces feliz…. No sabía que ver el cielo te hacia tanta ilusión._

 _\- bueno, últimamente eh pensado en entrar a la universidad, tal vez no sea tarde todavía._

 _\- eso es genial Yamato… pero ¿y la banda?_

 _\- tal vez ya es tiempo que deje ese sueño de adolescente atrás, además últimamente la única que quiero que escuche mis canciones eres tu – ella me sonríe._

 _\- pues si estas tan seguro hazlo… te apoyo y me alegra que tomes la iniciativa de estudiar._

 _\- pues sí, aunque aun no me das una respuesta espero algún día seas mi esposa, y para eso tengo que tener una profesión, si no me dejaras atrás._

 _\- ¿y qué estudiaras?_

 _\- ¿aun no lo sospechas? – Digo mirando el cielo – astronomía._

 _\- ¡eso es genial Yamato! Amo la idea… aunque debo admitir que me toma por sorpresa._

 _\- es que de un tiempo para acá deje de lado ese gusto que tengo por los astros, pero desde que estás conmigo me lo has recordado…._

 _\- ¿a si? ¿Por qué? – yo le sonrío y tomo su cara entre mis manos para después juntar su frente con la mía._

 _\- porque tienes constelaciones en tu venas…. Y galaxias en los ojos._

 _\- eso es muy lindo - dice sonrojada._

 _\- ¿sí? ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, pásame mi guitarra, esto va para una canción. – ella ríe y niega con la cabeza._

 _\- no tienes remedio Yamato.- dice pasándome mi guitarra._

 _\- que puedo decir, eres mi inspiración linda… por cierto, cambiando de tema._

 _-¿sí?_

 _\- ayer llamo mi mamá – digo serio_

 _\- ¿de verdad? Eso es genial, ¿Cómo esta ella?_

 _\- está bien, ¿te manda saludos?_

 _\- ya veo… me alegro mucho… y ¿Qué te dijo? – yo suelto un suspiro._

 _\- me dijo que quería que pasara navidad haya – veo que ella agacha la mirada y luego sonríe_

 _\- pues tendrás que abrigarte bien, dicen que en Francia hace mucho frio._

 _\- no voy a ir_

 _\- ¿Por qué no?_

 _\- no tengo ganas._

 _\- ¿no la extrañas?_

 _\- sabes que no es eso… quiero pasar navidad contigo – ella ríe y me besa la frente._

 _\- Yamato tendremos muchas navidades mas, tu mamá quiere que vayas este año, así que iras, además son tan solo unas semanas._

 _\- de eso nada, si acaso llegara a ir, me iría el 23 y regresaría el 26_

 _\- viajaras tanto por tres días…_

 _\- no me importa, al menos quiero estar aquí para año nuevo_

 _\- vale no me opongo a eso, pero por lo menos regresa el 30 ¿vale?_

 _\- vale_

 _\- le comprare algo a tu mamá, vi un reloj muy bonito en la plaza… ¿cenamos? – yo asiento con la cabeza._

 _\- hoy cocino yo_

 _\- no me molesta Yamato_

 _\- lo sé, pero desde que etas aquí casi no cocino, estoy olvidando mis habilidades culinarias_

 _\- ¿y que no te bastan con las mías? – dice inflando los cachetes._

 _\- no es eso, amo tu comida, no querría casarme contigo si no fuera así… pero, tu también mereces que te cocinen._

 _\- no, déjame cocinar a mi_

 _\- te hare de m rameen especial… - los ojos le brillaron_

 _\- vale me has convencido – así me pongo a sacar los ingredientes – Yamato – la miro y veo que saca unos folletos de su bolsa._

 _\- estuve informándome sobre unos departamentos en renta, son pequeños pero para nosotros dos yo pienso que son ideales - no puedo evitar correr y cargarlo en mis brazos._

 _\- ¿vivirás conmigo?_

 _\- claro que si bobo…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ojala hubiera sido verdad, ojala no me hubiera ido a Francia… aunque no fuera lo correcto, aunque yo le recordara a él, no me importaría, porque yo la amaba a ella.

Cuando viaje a Francia lo hice con una idea clara en mi cabeza, decirle a Takeru que ahora Hikari era mi novia, si uno habla claro entonces no habrá mal entendidos. Cuando llegue a la casa de mi abuelo, mi hermano fue el primero en recibirme.

 _-¡Yamato! – Dijo el abrazándome - ¿Cómo estas hermano?_

 _-cansado, fue un viaje largo – dije correspondiendo el abrazo - ¿y tú? Tiene mucho que no te veía, hay cosas que contarnos…_

 _\- y vaya que sí, pero vayamos entrando que llegas a tiempo ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar el 24?_

 _\- lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer en Japón_

No hubo tiempo entre saludos a familiares y la cena… susurre muchos " _tengo que decirte algo"_ pero él no creía que fuera algo importante así que se lo contaría al día siguiente, cuando nada nos interrumpiera, porque para ser sincero su expresión al contarle me interesaba ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿La seguía amando? Pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando por la puerta entro una rubia de ojos esmeraldas y sonrisa radiante.

" _te presento a Catherine, mi novia"._ Eso dijo él, la chica me saludo sonriente y después a mi hermano, vi sonreír a Takeru, lo vi feliz, sin embargo yo sabia y él también… que no era tan feliz como con Hikari, se le notaba en la cara. Sin embargo yo no dije nada, no tenía caso, para que lo hiciera recordar a Hikari…. No era necesario.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, quizás solo estaba esperando una excusa, yo pude habérselo dicho antes de que la rubia llegara, se lo pude decir mientras acomodábamos la mesa juntos, o cuando nos sentamos a tomar una copa en la sala… o en esos diez minutos cuando no salimos a fumar un cigarrillo… tuve tiempo y oportunidades pero supongo que en el fondo no se lo quería decir, porque si se lo decía y el decidía regresar y quitármela… yo no podría contra él; el motivo de su novia fue tan solo un pretexto que yo mismo me invente.

 _-¡YAMATO! ¡YAMATO! – la escuchaba llamarme, pero a penas y pude ver el destello veloz de su cabello castaño cuando se lanzo a mi – te extrañe como no tienes idea – me susurro al oído, la gente del aeropuerto nos miraba y por mi cara apareció un sonrojo… esa chica siempre veía la manera de avergonzarme… pero que feliz me hacía._

 _-¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que solo serian unas semanas?_

 _\- sabes que lo dije para que te fueras tranquilo, pero ni creas que volverás a irte – dijo haciéndome pucheros._

 _\- ni que quisiera irme a algún lado… también te extrañe ¿vamos a casa?_

 _\- ¡claro! Ya pedí la pizza_

 _\- ¡Te amo! – dije rodeándola con mis brazos y dándole vueltas en el aire._

Estábamos acostados en el sillón de mi sala, yo sobre su regazo y ella acariciándome la cabeza, mientras la lluvia caía por la ventana.

 _-¿Qué tal esta tu mamá?_

 _\- bien, te manda saludos – en ese momento me levante para ir a mi cuarto a buscar un pequeño obsequio que le había traído, sin embargo cuando regrese a la sala ella miraba mi celular. - ¿Qué haces? – ella pareció asustarse._

 _\- yo… miraba las fotos de tu navidad_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- ¿preguntas por qué? Curiosidad, solo eso- dijo mirando hacia abajo, me acerque y mire la foto que ella observaba, era una foto familiar en donde yo estaba al centro con mi madre de un lado y Takeru del otro, suspire al darme cuenta de un detalle, en la doto se miraba claramente a Catherine besando la mejilla de Takeru._

 _\- no me mientas… solo hazlo_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _-pregúntame por el – ella agacho la mirada – no me molesta – mentí obviamente._

 _-¿co…como esta?_

 _-bien… es su novia – dije haciéndole saber lo que seguramente ella quería preguntar._

 _\- ¡que linda es! – a veces ni yo entendía porque Hikari era demasiado buena._

 _\- si… es linda._

 _\- ¿lo quiere?_

 _\- así parece – dije desviando la mirada._

 _\- me alegro…_

 _\- parece feliz… - susurre, entonces escuche sollozos y cuando me voltee la vi como nunca antes la había visto, las lagrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas y se le entrecortaba la respiración, cerraba los ojos con fuerza. – Hikari_

 _\- tengo que irme – dijo ella levantándose y saliendo por la puerta del departamento; yo no hice nada, quise seguirla pero no sabía que le diría si lo hacía… y sin darme cuenta, por mis mejillas también comenzaron a correr las lagrimas ¿acaso nunca podría olvidarlo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente ella no vino a desayunar conmigo, no apareció a la hora de la comida… eran las ocho de la noche cuando decidí irme a dormir pero el timbre interrumpió mi camino al cuarto. Al abrir la puerta la vi, tenía la mirada en el suelo y cuando me miro detecte un sentimiento de culpa; la invite a pasar y nos sentamos en el sillón._

 _-¿estás mejor? – no era eso lo que quería preguntar, pero tampoco se me ocurrió otra manera de comenzar la conversación._

 _\- Yamato… ya sabes para que eh venido ¿no?_

 _\- no… - mentí y ella lo noto._

 _\- no quería creerlo…. De verdad creí que ya no sentía nada._

 _\- es normal que hayas recordado o vuelto a sentir algo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sigas amando, Hikari… no te confundas, tu y yo estamos bien._

 _\- no, no lo estamos. – Yo solté un suspiro – aun lo amo Yamato, no puedo olvidarlo_

 _\- puedo esperar_

 _\- no sería correcto_

 _-¡no me importa! – comencé a exaltarme, eso no podía estar pasando._

 _\- no quiero lastimarte_

 _\- lo estás haciendo_

 _\- si continuo a tu lado te hare más daño después, lo se_

 _-entonces te esperare_

 _-es definitivo_

 _\- Hikari, por favor…. No_

 _\- te quiero muchísimo – dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas – ojala me hubiera enamorado de ti antes… todo habría sido tan diferente._

 _\- ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? – ella asintió lentamente – Te amo Hikari, de verdad te amo como no tienes idea y así yo tenga 70 años y tú me dices que quieres volver a mi lado, yo dejaría todo de lado, que nunca se te olvide que eres mi más grande amor y lo daría todo por ti.- dije dándole un beso sobre la frente, ella me sonrío con dulzura y se fue._

Cuando cerró la puerta me derrumbe por completo, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, una tras otra, cada una más amarga que la anterior, toma una de las botellas de mi padre y comencé a beber y sufrir en soledad.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Es chistoso como nunca creí en el amor, tenia de ejemplo a mis padres, quienes se hartaron de sí mismos y se separaron, las personas llamaban amor a un juego de compañía, solo eso, le decían amor a la atracción física y a la necesidad de no sentirse solo, pero cuando en ese momento, el día que me despedí de ella y sentí que me arrancaban el corazón lo entendí, entendí que la ame con tanta locura hasta el punto de querer casarme con ella… lamentablemente ella amaba de esa misma manera a mi idiota hermano y ante eso yo no podía hacer nada.

Cuando la vi partir del brazo de Daisuke no me dolió, probablemente me hubiera dolido de haber sido mi hermano, sé que es egoísta, está mal, pero prefiero que este al lado de alguien que la ama con la misma intensidad que yo la amo a verla con alguien que nunca podrá amarla así, por que Hikari era de esas personas a las que amabas casi al instante y Takeru no lo hizo, así que no lo hará ahora.

La vio voltear hacia ellos, sabiendo que se despedía con la mirada de Takeru y yo sonreí para mí; hubiera deseado que cuando se olvidara de Takeru ella regresara a sus brazos pero desde que terminaron el supo que nunca sería así y estaba bien, por que tenia a Sora.

Tal vez el amor de tu vida no sea el primer amor o la persona a la que mas has amado… el amor de tu vida era esa que te acompañaba en cada aspecto de tu vida y te ayuda a salir adelante cicatrizado las heridas que el primer amor te dejo y eso era lo que tenía con Sora y Hikari con Daisuke.

* * *

 **Hola! primero que nada de verdad quiero disculparme por haber tardado, no tengo excusas la verdad comencé a escribir este capitulo pero lo deje en pausa por que tome la decisión de ver One piece y la verdad ahorita no llevo ni la mitad hahaha pero en verlo se fue mi tiempo.**

 **Ya el sig capitulo es el ultimo y debo admitirlo que escribiendo este me entro ese no se que de que se quedara con Yamato pero la ve difícil, déjenme un review con su opinión por que es super importante y a ustedes ¿con quien quieren que se quede?**

 **En mi caso estoy entre Yamato y Daisuke, aunque también me gusta e Takari y aunque esta historia desde el principio la hice de una forma en la que no quisiera que se quedaran juntos puedo cambiar de opinión =D**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ultimo capitulo; perdón por la tardanza pero tengo mis razones. Agradecimientos abajo.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Tome la mano de Daisuke con fuerza, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y caminamos por la calle dejando a Takeru aun charlando con Yamato a mis espaldas. Le mire una última vez… el Te amo susurrado seguía sonando en mis oídos ¿Por qué diablos me hacia esto?

De camino a casa no hable mucho, de repente los recuerdos me golpeaban con cada paso que daba, desde el primer beso, torpe y tierno, perfecto para unos chiquillos de catorce. Recuerdo la vez que nos hicimos novios… de manera espontanea aunque graciosa.

 _-¿Qué te pasa?- grite enojada_

 _-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¿Qué hacías con ese imbécil?_

 _-tenía una cita Takeru, de esas que tienes tú con todas esas amigas tuyas.- el sonríe de lado y yo rodé los ojos por que supe de inmediato lo que se le ocurrió._

 _-así que estas celosa…_

 _-¿yo? Bueno yo no soy el que acaba de golpear a un tipo._

 _-¡te iba a besar!_

 _-¿y a ti qué?_

 _-que… ¡si estoy celoso con un demonio! ¿Por qué saliste con él?_

 _\- tú también viniste a la fiesta con esa tipa que es mayor que tu._

 _-es una amiga_

 _-¡vete al demonio Takeru!_

No pude darme la vuelta cuando ya me estaba sosteniendo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besaba con un deseo desenfrenado… Suelto una risa al recordar aquello, realmente cada momento de nuestro noviazgo había sido tan espontaneo, típico de adolescentes si me lo preguntan.

Takeru y yo éramos la pareja perfecta, mejores amigos desde que nos conocimos y desde ahí no nos separamos en ningún momento, compartíamos todo, nuestro dolor, nuestros miedos e inseguridades, las cosas no cambiaron nada cuando nos hicimos novios exceptuando claro un cariño más intenso, recuerdo que fue el tiempo más feliz de mi vida, porque con Takeru yo tenía todo. Tenía a mi mejor amigo, novio, amante, tenia absolutamente todo lo que una chica puede desear en un hombre.

Una relación tan mágica que incluso todos nos decían que duraríamos toda la vida, y yo me lo creí; por que podíamos estar por horas tirados en el césped viendo las estrellas, callados entendiéndonos solo con nuestra respiración… aquellos besos llenos de ternura que incluso ahora todavía puedo saborear.

Lo amaba tanto que cuando se fue el corazón se me oprimió, deje de ver el sol y la lluvia era la única que me entendía, incluso ahora con aquellos recuerdos un escalofrió recorre mi espalda.

- _Hikari…_ \- volteo hacia atrás. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado como en estado zombi, recuerdo haber llegado a casa y salir de inmediato al jardín. Yamato se dirigió a mi lado. - _¿estás bien?_ – yo le sonreí y asentí, el pareció no creerme. Me ofreció un cigarro y yo le mire divertida.

 _-no me digas… ¿quieres ayudarme a quitar el frió?_ – el también rio.

 _-seguro que funciona…_ \- yo lo tome y lo puse en mi boca, él le prendió fuego y yo sentí el humo correr por mi garganta.

 _-es tan solo un mito… sigo teniendo frió._ – Yamato me abraza por los hombros y yo me recargo en su pecho, a pesar de tanto tiempo ese lugar sigue siendo reconfortante.

 _-pero mira nada mas, ahora eres una experta fumando, a Taichí eso no le hará feliz._

 _-dile algo y sabrá que tú me enseñaste… -_ el suelta una carcajada bastante ruidosa.

 _\- que ingrata_ – dice de manera divertida y después se calla – _ahora dime la verdad ¿Qué sucede?_

Le mire a los ojos por unos segundos, de alguna manera no me sorprendía probablemente Yamato era el que más me conocía en esos momentos, parte de Daisuke claro, algo en mi interior se quebró al pensar aquello, por que antes no había persona que me conociera más que Takeru.

 _-creo que me afecto más de lo que creía… el verlo._

 _-eso era obvio Hika-chan, raro hubiera sido que no te afectara._

 _-es que por un instante creí poder llevarlo bien, pero hay algo en mi pecho que me dice que no debo estar aquí._

 _-¿y entonces en donde deberías de estar?_

 _-no lo sé…_

 _-¿con él?_

 _-quizás_ – las lagrimas se me acumulan en mis ojos y él me mira con intensidad _– es que no sé lo que siento, cuando le vi en el parque fue tan raro, no me provoco nada verlo tan de repente pero cuando se despidió esta tarde…_ \- me callo al recordar su "te amo" en mi oído – _me siento como cuando me entere que se fue por primera vez._

 _-entonces probablemente no quieres que se vaya._

 _-Yamato… ¿será que aun lo amo? –_ el se encogió de hombros y pude notar melancolía en su mirada – _lo siento, no debería hablar de esto contigo._

Me siento estúpida justo ahora, porque yo sé lo que Yamato siente por mí, y él me lo dijo que a pesar de los años el haría lo que fuera si aparezco de la nada y le dijera que se quedara conmigo, y sé que es cierto porque lo conozco y si no fuera cierto no lo habría dicho, incluso ahora lo veo en su mirada… el amor que siente por mí.

Interrumpe mis pensamientos sobándome la cabeza con ternura y yo lo miro a los ojos, unos ojos azules más oscuros y profundos que los de su hermano y cabello rubio que en oscuridad no brillaba tanto como a la luz del sol. Yamato había sido ese tipo de amor aventurero incluso ahora sonrió con cada locura que se le ocurría.

Recuerdo haberme fugado de clases al menos unas veinte veces, con tal de irme con el todo valía la pena, cada atardecer que vi acostada en su pecho cuando el acariciaba con amor mi espalda… Yamato fue el primer hombre en mi vida que no me trato como una niña, desde el primer momento en que me miro, en que me pidió una cita e intento besarme, en cada momento a su lado me sentí una mujer.

 _-¿Hikari? Te quedaste perdida_ – dijo burlándose y yo infle los cachetes, el aprovecho y los tomos apretándolos como siempre lo hacía.

 _-eres como una ardilla._

 _-¡Yamato!_ – dije soltándome y fingiendo molestia. Después me reí yo también, porque justo acabo de pensar que siempre me sentía mujer a su lado, pero supongo que no es cierto por que Yamato también me hacía sentirme una niña, siempre sacando nuevas aventuras para divertirnos sin importar que nos vieran como los mocosos que no éramos, nada había cambiado.

- _¿Qué es lo que harás?_

 _\- ojala supiera_

 _-su avión sale a las 8 de la mañana –_ yo lo miro sorprendida ¿eso era lo que debía hacer? ¿Ir por él? Pero… ¿Qué haría cuando lo tuviera de frente?

 _-tú sabrás que hacer cuando estés en frente de él –_ es como si Yamato pudiera leer cada parte de mi… y supongo que siempre tiene la razón así que tomare aquel consejo.

¿Sería así?

 _-Hikari –_ llamo nuevamente.

 _-¿eh?_

 _-Creo que debes ir con Takeru_ – yo lo mire – _habla con él y saca todo lo que llevas dentro, solo así comprenderás si aun lo amas… o estas lista para seguir adelante._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No pude dormir en toda la noche… mire al rededor y solté una risa, la "pequeña" reunión que habíamos hecho para celebrar mi primer protagónico se había salido un poco de control, estuvieron todos mis amigos y muchos se habían emborrachado de mas y ahora todos se encontraban dormidos y roncando por toda la sala.

Mire a Yamato acostado sobre el sillón, Taichí estaba ahí mismo pero de manera invertida, por lo que sus pies descalzos quedaban justo en las mejillas del rubio, suelto una risa divertida por pensar en que pasara cuando se despierten.

Noto un movimiento en mi regazo y miro a Daisuke roncando justo ahí, yo le acaricio la cabeza con ternura, como adoro a este chico… La verdad es que de no ser por él y su terquedad no se qué sería de mi ahora. Y verlo asi, con su rostro tan calmado me hace sentir muy feliz.

 _-Daisuke…_ \- el susurro en el oído y él se voltea _– Daisuke_ – repito y el abre los ojos con pesar, sentándose lentamente, saliva cae por la comisura de sus labios y yo suelto una carcajada mientras se la limpio con la manga de mi suéter.

 _-¿ya es de de día?_ – el saca su celular y ve la pantalla _\- ¡Hikari! Son las seis de la mañana, no puedo creer que me despiertes a esta hora_ – él se vuelve a acostar en mi regazo y tapa su cabeza con la cobija.

- _Daisuke despierta_

 _-no ¡déjame dormir!_

 _-no… levántate anda_

 _-no_

 _-por favor_

 _-no_

 _-vamos Dai… te necesito_ – aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que el chico se quitara la cobija de la cabeza y me viera preocupado.

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-tengo que ir al aeropuerto_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _-yo… tengo que ver a Takeru_ – el abrió los ojos sorprendido y pude notar molestia en su mirada.

 _-¿para qué Hikari?_

 _-solo sé que tengo que verlo Dai… pero no quiero ir sola y tu eres la persona en la que mas confió, acompáñame –_ el pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

 _-¿a qué hora se va?_

 _\- a las ocho_ – sin más se quito la cobija y se amarro los tenis, después se levanto y me ofreció su mano.

 _-no hay tiempo que perder_ – yo sonreí, no importaba si era una travesura, un deber o incluso podría ser un asesinato, yo sé que si alguien estaría conmigo siempre, ese seria Daisuke. Al momento de tomar su mano y levantarme me peque a su pecho, hundiéndonos en un gran abrazo.

 _-gracias Dai._

Me puse mis deportivas, mi sudadera, tome mi cartera y Salí con Daisuke detrás de mí, tomamos un taxi y sin más emprendimos camino hacia el aeropuerto.

No sé qué le diré… ni si quiera estaba segura de hacerlo, pero cuando Yamato lo menciono yo misma sentí que era lo correcto, porque si Takeru se iba otra vez, de esta manera, sin decirnos todo lo que en cinco años no pudimos entonces nada habrá cambiado.

- _Hikari…_ -Daisuke toma mi mano y me mira con preocupación - _¿estás bien? Aun no me has explicado que pasara._

 _\- Dai… tú crees… ¿conociéndome crees que aun sigo enamorada e Takeru? –_ Daisuke desvía la mirada.

- _no lo sé… supongo que solo lo sabes tú._ – yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, por qué no, obviamente no lo sé.

 _-no lo sé… es que ni yo me entiendo, supongo que no le eh olvidado del todo porque desde que volví a verlo no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que no quiero que se vaya, no de esta forma, no así… pero tampoco estoy segura de que sea amor lo que siento, no es como antes que sentía que me moría de solo pensarlo lejos_. – siento sus brazos jalarme con fuerza y me recuesto en su pecho.

 _-supongo que sabrás que hacer cuando lo veas a punto de partir._

 _-Yamato dijo lo mismo, yo solo siento que vomitare en su cara de los nervios._

 _-¡yo quiero ver eso! ¿Puedo grabar?_ – yo le pego despacio en el hombro a modo de juego.

Suelto una carcajada, de alguna manera creo que podía admitir que a mí también me gustaría ver cómo le vomitaba en la cara a Takeru, me golpeo en la frente ¡cómo puedo decir eso! Últimamente juntarme tanto con Daisuke me está haciendo igual de malvada que él.

Lo miro y el esta de perfil, el sol se cuela por la ventana golpeándole de lado. No puedo evitar pensar que ha cambiado bastante, definitivamente esta más guapo sus hombros tienen un mayor volumen supongo que por sus constantes entrenamientos, la playera que trae es de manga corta dejando ver que sus brazos están más grandes y no puedo evitar recordar cada abrazo que me ha dado con ellos… y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan enorme, tan llena de travesuras que solo él y yo conocemos.

 _-¿estás deleitándote con mi guapura?_ – ahí estaba él, arruinando los momentos, giro los ojos y le golpeo el hombro.

 _-¡Daisuke! Siempre arruinas todo._

 _-¡hey! Hikari te estás volviendo muy agresiva_. – yo suelto una carcajada y volteo hacia el frente, tratando de olvidar que de hecho el tenia razón, si me había quedado demasiado tiempo viéndole, viendo lo guapo y cambiado que estaba. Veo que el auto se acerca demasiado al aeropuerto y los nervios regresan y no puedo evitar comenzar a morderme las uñas.

Escucho a Daisuke soltar un suspiro resignado, después me abraza con más fuerza y en algún momento siento que todo va a estar bien, eso siempre me pasa cuando lo tengo a él cerca.

El taxi se detiene y es Daisuke quien paga, después salimos y corremos hacia dentro del enorme aeropuerto, miro la hora y me asusto un poco al ver que son exactamente 7:25, un escalofrió recorre mi espina ¿y si ya abordo? No me di cuenta de que me había detenido cuando siento que Daisuke toma mi mano y me jala para seguir corriendo.

Corremos aun cogidos de la mano, su mano es grande y me toma con fuerza, vamos esquivando a las personas que van en contra, tropiezo un par de veces pero no caigo por que Daisuke me sostiene, sonrió no importa como sea, es Daisuke quien siempre me va salvando; no parábamos, y poco a poco el dolor en mi pecho se hace presente. Lo veo a lo lejos, a dos personas de entregar su boleto y abordar ¿Qué le voy a decir? Soy una tonta ¿Por qué vine?

 _-¡Hikari!_ – Miro a Daisuke quien me ve con determinación – _tienes que seguir, no importa que pase, tienes que acabar con esto que dejaron inconcluso hace cinco años_

Y sé que tiene razón, no quiero que se vaya de esta forma, no quiero que sea igual a hace cinco años, al menos necesito saber la razón por la que se fue y necesito saber si yo quiero que se quede. Veo como saca el boleto dispuesto a entregarlo…

 _-¡TAKERU!_ – Mi grito resuena por todo el lugar y siento las miradas de muchas personas sobre mí, pero la suya es más potente, sus ojos azules me miran con sorpresa y no entrega el boleto.

Me detengo y miro como Takeru sale de la fila para esperarme, el quiere saber porque estoy aquí; tengo que caminar pero mis piernas no funcionan, no puedo… siento el sudor correr por mi nuca, no puedo… me duele el pecho y me siento nerviosa, no puedo… Daisuke me suelta la mano y posteriormente me empuja sin mucha fuerza y yo me volteo para .

 _-sigue tu…_ \- me susurra y yo no sé qué significa _– Hazlo Hikari_ – me sonríe pero sé que no es una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que me regala en nuestras noches de películas o cuando platicamos de cualquier tontería, sin embargo no se descifrar esa sonrisa tan falsa.

 _-¿esperaras aquí?_ – le pregunto, no quería ir sola pero sé que no es algo en lo que deba involucrarlo. Sin embargo para mi es importante al menos sentir que está cerca, que me apoya desde lejos, porque si no lo siento a él no creo que pueda seguir, no con mi héroe abandonándome. El asiente y yo le doy la espalda sonriendo aliviada por que se que es verdad, que él se quedara aquí, sigo dirigiéndome hacia el rubio que está enfrente.

Su cabello despeinado le da un aire despreocupado y siento mi corazón latir cada vez con más fuerza, y mis rodillas tiemblan, si Yamato estuviera aquí me diría que me comportara menos como una cobarde, lo diría en forma de juego pero sé que sería en serio… pero no está. Yamato no está aquí. Y aun siento a Daisuke a mis espaldas y agradezco aquel empujón y el haberlo traído conmigo porque de haber ido sola hubiera salido huyendo o ni siquiera hubiera llegado.

Cuando llego frente a él puedo notar que sigue sorprendido y yo no sé qué decir.

 _-Hikari… -_ el habla primero, supongo que porque nota que yo no puedo. _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-yo…_ \- respiro profundo tratando de tomar un poco del valor que posee Daisuke – _ayer no pudimos despedirnos de manera correcta_. – el parpadea un par de veces y después se rasca la nuca, está nervioso, lo sé porque conozco ese gesto.

 _-no creí que fuera necesario, ya sabes…_

 _-al parecer te la pasas creyendo eso ¿no? Lo digo porque hace cinco años hiciste lo mismo_ – el baja el brazo aun mas sorprendido que antes, abre la boca un par de veces intentando contestarme pero no puede. Ni siquiera yo se dé donde ha salido eso, supongo que había ocultado ese resentimiento por tanto tiempo que ahora no pude evitar sacarlo.

 _-lo siento_ – continuo, ya que el no sabe cómo – _mi intención no era venir a reclamarte nada, solo quiero que me contestes._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _\- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?_ – la voz se me quebró al final de la pregunta y las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, maldita sea… no quiero llorar, no frente a él.

 _-yo… supongo que estaba un poco aterrado, de tu forma de amarme._

 _-¿tú no me amabas?_

 _-claro que lo hacía… lo hago_

 _-lo dudo, si me hubieras amado aunque sea un poco no te habrías ido, o me hubieras dejado irme contigo... o al menos... me habrías preguntado mi opinión._

 _-no era tan fácil Hikari, no quería alejarte de las cosas que tu amabas, tenias tu vida aquí y yo no quería ser tan egoísta._

 _-pienso que egoísta te define perfectamente de hecho…_ \- veo sus hombros tensarse y me regaño a mi misma por no poder quitar aquel tono enojado de mi voz, quiero calmarme.

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _-por que fuiste egoísta al irte de esa manera, ¿sabes acaso todo lo que sufrí?_

 _-nadie me lo dijo_

 _-pues entonces no me conocías lo suficiente, de conocerme sabrías que quería morirme en el mismo momento en que te alejaste de mi._

 _-Hikari_

 _-nunca pensaste realmente en mí, lo que pasa es que tenias miedo de decirme… -_ y las lagrimas salieron – _de decirme que no me amabas como yo a ti, tenias miedo de entregarte de la manera en la que yo lo hacía._

 _-eso no…_

 _-porque siempre fuiste libre… fue estúpido pensar que tú querías comprometerte siendo tan joven, pero te conozco aun ahora podría asegurarte que te conozco como a nadie, y por eso se que te aterraban muchas cosas, querías conocer y experimentar y sentiste que yo te ataba, por eso huiste, no tuviste el valor de decírmelo._

Le veo morderse el labio inferior y sus ojos se ponen llorosos y sé que eh dado en el clavo, se que el también lo sabia pero siempre lo quiso negar y ahora que se lo digo en la cara no puede hacer nada.

 _-¿y sabes qué? Tenias razón, fue un error amarte de tal manera que mi mundo se derrumbara si tu desaparecías… pero no estoy enojada porque no me correspondieras de la misma manera así que no te equivoques, de hecho te lo agradezco_ – levanta la cara y veo una lagrima correr por su mejilla y entonces noto que por las mías ya no corría nada – _te agradezco porque me enseñaste que no eras el único que podía hacerme sentir valiosa. Gracias a que te fuiste pude saber que tu y yo no éramos mejores amigos_ – miro hacia mi espalda un segundo y veo a Daisuke a lo lejos hablando por teléfono y sonrió – _simplemente nos conocíamos más que nadie, un verdadero amigo es quien te trae a la vida cuando piensas que no tiene sentido regresar y que cuando estas perdida y te sientes vulnerable te da un empujón para terminar con todo aquello que te aterra y eso es algo que solo Daisuke supo darme._

 _-no voy a refutarte nada, se que te lastime y que…_

 _\- no has entendido, no te digo estas cosas porque este enfada o ardida, te lo digo porque es la verdad y no eh terminado de darte las gracias, también te las doy por qué no tienes idea de lo increíblemente feliz que fui con Yamato, porque gracias a que te fuiste tuve un amor aventurero con alguien que estaba realmente dispuesto a darlo todo por mí como yo lo había hecho por ti… así que ahora dime, ¿Por qué viniste?_

El silencio nos inundo y el tenia la mirada hacia el piso, se que fui demasiado dura con mis palabras y sin embargo siento que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije, todo era verdad.

 _-ayer…_ \- el enojo subió a mí al ver que él no podía decir nada – _me dijiste que me amabas, pero yo no te creo así que dime… ¿realmente por que estas aquí?_

 _-te amo, y quería decírtelo._

 _-¿para qué? ¿Para ver si yo olvidaba todo lo ocurrido y me tiraba a tus brazos?_

 _\- solo quería saber que estabas bien… - yo respiro y entonces ya no me siento tan enojada._

 _-eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte… eso y que agradezco que hayas venido._

 _-creí que estabas enojada por que vine._

 _-no, estoy enojada porque creyeras que te perdonaría como si nada, pero te agradezco por que estando tu aquí a punto de irte de mi vida por segunda vez… entiendo que ya puedo dejarte ir… y eso es algo que no sabría si no te hubiera visto, así que gracias._ – me doy media vuelta y entonces él me toma de la mano.

 _-Hikari… tienes razón_ – yo lo miro nuevamente pero él no me suelta – _en todo, en mis motivos para irme, en mis miedos, en que no quería amarte como tú lo hacías, pero no quiero irme sin decirte algo. –_

Su mirada se hace más intensa y siento como si ahora estuviera en aquel parque cerca de mi casa, bajo aquel árbol de cerezos con nuestros uniformes de la secundaria… y mis mejillas sonrosadas antes sus palabras.

 _-ahora mismo te amo como no tienes idea_ – puso sus manos en mis mejillas y junto su frente con la mía – _realmente me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice, de la manera en la que te hice sentir y de no haberme quedado, me arrepiento de todo Hikari…_ \- nuestras miradas chocan y siento verdad en sus palabras – _si al menos sientes un poco del amor que antes sentías por mí, dímelo y me quedare aquí contigo sin importar nada, hare lo que me pidas, me quedare a tu lado para siempre, solo basta con que me lo pidas._

Y no puedo decir nada… las cosas no son como lo eran antes lo sé, y sin embargo no dejaba de ser difícil.

 _-mientras venia en camino_ – le susurre con nuestros rostros a poca distancia, podía sentir su respiración – _estaba pensado en que haría cuando te viera, ¿Qué es lo que te diría? Porque no estaba segura de nada, y quisiera que hicieras esto más fácil para mí… y sin embargo estas aquí pidiéndome algo que me es imposible; ya no te necesito en mi vida Takeru._

 _y...- continuo – tu estabas enamorado de mí, no realmente, solo amabas la forma en la que te hacía sentir. Como que eras el centro de mi mundo… porque lo eras… por que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti…_

Todo era verdad, y cada escena de nuestra relación pasa por mi mente, cada cosa que yo amaba de Takeru… todo y está bien, no estoy triste, esto era lo que tenía que pasar, despidiéndome de él, de la persona que una vez ame con tanta locura que dolía… todo estaba bien.

El se separa de mí y noto una nueva lágrima cayendo de su ojo izquierdo perdiéndose en la comisura de sus labios.

- _supongo que me lo esperaba…_ \- claro… - _¿puedo preguntarte algo antes de irme?_ – me dice y en ese momento la voz de una mujer suena por todo el aeropuerto anunciando su vuelo.

 _-adelante._

 _-¿de quién estas enamorada? –_ Yo lo veo confundida – _se que has cambiado demasiado, que probablemente no te conozco como antes pero… esa mirada que tienes ahora es la misma que tenias cuando estabas conmigo._

 _-eres un sabelotodo Takeru…_

 _\- ¿de Daisuke?_ – dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi amigo que justo nos estaba mirando y yo sonrió. Encogiéndome de hombros… no respondo nada más por que tal vez es así, pero el no tiene el derecho de saberlo. El no insiste.

 _-¿podemos ser amigos?_ – yo le regalo una sonrisa.

Nuevamente me doy cuenta de que Takeru no me conocía realmente, el tiempo no era excusa, porque a pesar de este yo podía descifrarlo completamente, él a mí no.

 _-todo a su tiempo Takeru_ – y entonces él me corresponde y nos fundimos en un abrazo, me da un beso en la coronilla y se va. Cuando para por la puerta yo le despido con la mano y él me sonríe una última vez para después desaparecer de mi vista y por lo tanto también de mi vida.

 _-¿todo bien?_ –Me encuentro a Daisuke a mi espalda y me lanzo a abrazarlo.

 _\- está todo bien_ – el digo con una enorme sonrisa y él me alborota el cabello imitando a Yamato.

 _-me alegra._

Yo sonrió mientras veo por el ventanal aquel avión dirigiéndose a Francia, y me siento relajada como si un gran peso se me hubiera quitado de encima, lo entendía todo ahora, no era que no pudiera olvidar a Takeru, simplemente era el hecho de que no quería aceptar que alguien tan importante para mí me hubiera dejado atrás, era orgullo y había sido tan estúpida; Había dejado tanta cosas por culpa de mi terquedad de no querer aceptar que ya todo había terminado con él…

Miro a Daisuke a mi lado y él me regala esa enorme sonrisa, esa que el solo puede darme, me tiro a sus brazos otra vez y dejo caer una lagrima.

 _-Gracias Dai…_

 _-¿por?_

 _\- estuviste a mi lado desde el día en el que me deje llevar por la soledad que me producía el no tener a Takeru… y ahora también estas aquí, en el momento en el que he aceptado que todo ah terminado, puedo seguir adelante.-_ Siento los brazos de Daisuke apretarme con más fuerza y siento ahí mismo que nada ni nadie podría hacerme daño, no mientras este con él.

.

.

.

 _-¿Dónde demonios estabas Hikari?_ – es lo primero que me dice Tai cuando entro a la casa, yo abro la boca para contestarle…

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA_ – las carcajadas escandalosas de Daisuke me interrumpe y yo lo miro sorprendida pero mi amigo no deja de reír, yo no entiendo nada y mi amigo aun carcajeándose me señala al frente.

No le había puesto la suficiente atención a mi hermano, ahora que lo miraba bien podía entender la risa burlona de Daisuke, mi hermano tiene puesto mi delantal rosa, sin embargo parece que no trae nada debajo mas que sus bóxers. Mi hermano se sonroja.

 _-¡Cállate Daisuke!_

 _-¿Por qué traes puesto eso?_ – digo yo intentando ocultar la risa que más que nada es porque Daisuke me la ha contagiado.

 _-estaba haciendo el desayuno_ – respondió mi hermano inflando las mejillas.

En cuanto mi amigo y nos descalzamos entramos al comedor donde Yamato y Sora comían sonrientes.

 _-Yamato ¿Por qué has hecho que mi hermano cocine?_ – Cuando Yamato me ve me sonríe, sonríe tanto que no se descifrarlo.

 _-yo no hice nada_ – dice el encogiéndose de hombros – _tu bobo hermano aquí presente dijo que podía cocinar mejor que yo._

 _-Taichí eso es estúpido, Yamato es el mejor cocinero entre nosotros._

 _-ya no pequeña e ingenua Hikari_ – yo suspiro mientras veo como mi hermano regresa a la cocina - _¿y es necesario que cocines en calzoncillos?_

 _-¿ves? No soy el único que cree que está mal._

 _-Cállate Yamato_ – le amenaza mi hermano con un cucharon – _ya les dije, tu deberías saberlo Hikari, me concentro mas en las cosas que hago si estoy en calzones, es completamente natural._

 _\- eso… es lo más estúpido que eh escuchado_

 _-no Yamato, yo estoy completamente con Taichí-sempai, estar en calzoncillos sirve para la concentración_ – Yamato se golpea la frente ante lo dicho por Daisuke.

 _-si… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

 _-pues no es que esté de acuerdo pero…_

 _-no Hikari, por favor dime que tu no._

 _-no, no, es solo que cuando Daisuke entrena, lo hace mejor cuando está desnudo…-_ probablemente mi error fue no darme a entender bien. El silencio se produjo en la sala – _quise decir que…_ \- pero Taichí no espero que yo me explicara mejor cuando la aventó el cucharon a la cabeza de Daisuke.

 _-¡¿Por qué rayos mi hermana te ha visto desnudo?!_

 _\- Auch, en mi defensa quiero recalcar que no es completamente desnudo, siempre ha sido en calzoncillos_. – Recibió otro golpe - _¡auch!_

 _-no me interesa ¿Por qué mi hermana te ha visto en calzones?_

 _-Tai relájate es como preguntarte ¿Por qué no tienes problema en cocinar en calzones enfrente de Sora?_

 _\- esta conversación es estúpida_ – dice Yamato golpeándose la frente y mientras Taichí y Daisuke se están peleando el se acerca a mi - _¿todo bien?_

 _-todo bien Yamato._

 _-me alegra verte._

 _-pude notarlo… ¿Qué creías que pasaría?_

 _-no, estaba un noventa por ciento seguro de que regresarías._

 _-¿y el otro diez por ciento?_

 _\- que te irías con el… -_ aquello no me lo esperaba, era claro porque creía eso, cinco años atrás no hubiera dudado en subirme al avión con Takeru. – _me alegra que no lo hicieras._

 _-creo que nunca te agrado la idea de que siguiera enamorada de él._

 _\- la verdad no, quiero a Takeru con el alma, es mi hermano pero no es alguien para ti…_

 _-¿y eso?_

 _\- quien debe estar contigo debe ser alguien que te pueda amar como yo lo hice_ – me sonrojo, y le sonrió. – _y solo hay dos personas capaz de eso._

 _-¿y quiénes son?_

 _\- pues yo… -_ yo suelto una carcajada pero nadie la escucha además de él – _pero sé que no pasara, el otro es Daisuke._

Yo abro los ojos con sorpresa y dirijo mi mirada hacia mi mejor amigo, quien platica animadamente con Taichí y Sora. Sonrió al instante ¿con Daisuke? No es que no lo hubiera pensado, de hecho estoy completamente segura de que pensé muchísimas veces estar enamorada de él.

Daisuke había sido un ángel para mi, si no hubiera llegado en ese momento a la azotea, si no me hubiera dado valor, si no me hubiera abrazado con esa ternura que me dijo que no estaba sola… yo me hubiera dejado hundir en un mar de oscuridad. Él había sido mi propia luz, había sido la única persona que me había llenado de valor, era mi mejor amigo, era mi héroe, mi confidente… Daisuke lo era todo, se había convertido en mi todo y no podía ¡no quería! Imaginarme una vida sin él a mi lado, como habíamos estado desde ya hace tiempo.

 _-no lo sé…_ \- le respondo. Siento la mano de Yamato ponerse en mi cabeza.

 _-Hikari… si ya pusiste el punto final, entonces ¿Por qué ocultar por más tiempo lo que sientes?_

 _\- ¿a qué te refieres?_ – el suelta un suspiro.

 _\- no es difícil darse cuenta Hikari, cuando Daisuke está aquí no hay día en que se separen llegando al punto en el que él se queda a dormir la mayoría de las veces_. – yo me sonrojo, era verdad, normalmente él y yo terminábamos dormidos juntos después de ver un película en las noches, a veces sin necesidad de verlas. Ya era tan seguido que para ninguno de los dos, ni para Tai o mis padres era raro.

 _\- y cuando él se va, te deprimes al punto de que te encierras en tus clases y en el baile, te encierras para no sentirte sola._

Decir que el sentimiento de soledad que había dejado Takeru no se había esfumado a pesar de los años era lo correcto, y el único que podía disiparlo era Daisuke… cuando él viajaba el miedo me inundaba, el miedo de que no regresara.

 _-Daisuke se va esta noche_ – aquello me cayó como balde de agua fría, era verdad, Daisuke apenas y había podido escaparse de sus obligaciones con su equipo y ya tenía que regresar – _antes de que se vaya, sería bueno que le dijeras lo que sientes._

 _-si se lo digo no se irá…_ \- lo se Daisuke me quería tanto, y yo estaba completamente al tanto de lo que él sentía por mí, no soy estúpida – _no puedo hacerle eso, obligarle a renunciar seria…_

 _\- Hikari_ – el tono de Yamato fue serio - _no hagas lo mismo que te hizo Takeru_. – Yamato se acerco a mí dispuesto a darme un beso en la frente.

 _-¡no beses a mi hermana! - ¡no beses a Hikari!_ – gritaron al unisonó mi hermano y Daisuke, golpeándole al rubio con un panque, más que el impacto fue el susto lo que hizo que Yamato se fuera hacia atrás cayéndose de espaldas.

 _-¡ESTUPIDOS ESTA ME LA PAGAN! –_ y sin más Yamato se abalanzo sobre ambos.

Mientras miraba la bola de golpes no pude evitar pensar… ¡quiero a Daisuke! Eso ya lo sé y no me cuesta admitirlo, quise negarlo antes porque no estaba segura de haber olvidado a Takeru.

Veo a Daisuke carcajearse sobre el piso, sus ojos chocolates resplandecían tanto aquella tarde, su risa sonora se escuchaba por todo el lugar y puedo ver desde aquí aquellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas ¡como me encantan esos hoyuelos! su voz con aquel tono ronco pero cálido y sus ojos, sus ojos ámbar tan llenos de alegría, tan transparentes que no me cabe duda que lo conozco tanto… lo conozco tanto para saber que está feliz, que está contento y se porque lo está, está feliz por la misma razón en que Yamato me sonrió al llegar, está feliz porque no me fui con Takeru.

Quiero abalanzarme sobre sus brazos justo ahora, perderme en su aroma como en el aeropuerto, ¿en qué momento ese chico se había colado dentro de mi corazón? Todo había sido tan rápido, pero supongo que ahora que acepte lo de Takeru, ya no hay nada que me impida admitir… que me eh enamorado de Daisuke.

.

.

.

Después de la comida Daisuke tomo las pocas pertenencias que había traído y los cuatro emprendimos camino al aeropuerto; al entrar al lugar no puedo evitar recordar que hace tan solo unas horas la persona que creía era el amor de mi vida había partido y ahora era Daisuke quien se iba… casi puedo escuchar a mi corazón quebrarse.

- _Daisuke recuerda que te estamos viendo desde acá así que has tu mejor esfuerzo y la próxima vez que vengas hay que jugar juntos_ – le dice mi hermano mientras le abraza, Sora le imita y le da un beso en la mejilla.

 _-nos vemos Dai_ – Yamato también le abraza y le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

Noto que el rubio me guiña el ojo y se lleva a Sora y Tai por el pasillo claro este ultimo peleando por ser llevado en contra de su voluntad. Yo volteo hacia Dai, me encuentro con su pecho, entonces miro hacia arriba y le sonrió.

 _-¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste tan alto Daisuke?_ – le digo mientras me pongo de puntillas y el acaricio la cabeza, el me regala una linda sonrisa, sé que no habla por qué no quiere sacar lagrimas, pero me doy cuenta que una ya se asoma por uno de sus ojos - _¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil?_ – le digo y paso mi mano por su mejilla y el la detiene justo ahí.

 _-no lo sé… no es como si no volviera_ \- mis hombros se tensan porque ese es exactamente mi miedo. – _Por más que pienses que podría hacerlo_ – yo lo miro.

- _sabes a veces me asusta el cómo me conoces tanto. –_ su carcajada se hace presente y yo sonrió por ver aquella lagrima desaparecer, ver a Daisuke triste es quizá lo más difícil de ver en mi vida, por que el siempre está contento. - _¿Cuándo regresas?_

- _en cuanto me den algún descanso, así sea un día o dos, vendré ¿vale?_

 _-a veces pienso que toda tu paga se va en vuelos_. – el se ríe y yo se que eh acertado. El me mira y se pone serio.

 _-Hikari… ¿estás bien?_

 _-si… ¿Por qué preguntas?_

 _-pues… hace tan solo unas horas te despediste aquí mismo de Takeru, siento que no es momento de que te deje sola._

 _-Daisuke._

 _-si quieres puedo llamar y decir que me quedare otro día._

 _-Daisuke._

 _-seguro que no hay problema, pueden cubrirme en el partido y…_ \- para ese entonces el ya estaba sacando su celular.

 _-basta Dai, estoy bien de verdad, siempre haces esto_ – él se sonroja y yo le sonrió – _todo está bien, ve y mete muchos goles que yo te estaré viendo._

 _-sabes… jugar fut bol era más divertido cuando estabas ahí apoyándome._

 _-Dai siempre te estoy apoyando._

 _\- no es lo mismo._

 _\- ya vete, si te sigues despidiendo perderás el vuelo como la última vez._

 _\- fue un accidente._

 _-tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto –_ el infla sus cachetes.

- _¡pero era tu cumpleaños! Debía quedarme._

 _\- ya… pero ahora no hay necesidad, y tu jefe no te perdonara por siempre, aunque seas el mejor delantero del mundo._ – el suspira y me abraza con fuerza.

No puedo contener mas las lagrimas y mojo su hombro con ellas, no importaba cuantas veces nos despidiéramos siempre era entre muchos abrazos y lagrimas y ahora, ahí entre sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración y escuchando claramente los latidos acelerados de su corazón… quiero gritárselo, quiero gritarle que le quiero como una loca y que quisiera que se quedara a mi lado siempre, pero no puedo, no ahora; será cuando regrese, cuando ya haya cumplido con su deber y con sus sueños.

Me da un beso en la mejilla, me regala una última sonrisa y se va.

Y yo me quedo ahí de pie, viéndole la espalda, con su cabello alborotado y con la maleta en mano, no se con seguridad cuanto tiempo se ira, pero será bastante y entonces ya no es una o dos lagrimas las que salen, siento mi cara mojada y mis ojos me arden. Siento la fuerza irse de mis piernas y caigo al suelo de rodillas, me muerdo el labio con fuerza y el sabor a metal de mi sangre inunda mi boca.

El sigue caminando y quiero gritarle que se detenga… que no se vaya ¡pero sería una egoísta si lo hiciera! Yo sé lo que Daisuke haría por mí, se cuanto me ama y decirle que yo también lo amo sería suficiente para que renunciara a todo…

Un sonido sordo se escucha y veo mi celular caer al piso, vibrando con fuerza, leo el nombre de Yamato en la pantalla y yo contesto.

 _-¡Hikari! No hables, se lo que pasa, aunque no soy Daisuke te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no pretendes detenerlo…_

Yo abro los ojos y empiezo a buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo encuentro, así que pongo atención.

 _-Escúchame Hikari, ¿Takeru te comento por que se fue? El se fue por que tenía miedo de que dejaras atrás tus sueños por la manera en que lo amabas ¿no crees que es egoísta que pensara eso sin siquiera preguntarte?_

Efectivamente, Takeru había sido un egoísta, porque lo habríamos solucionado de alguna forma si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho.

 _-¡fue bastante egoísta! Takeru fue un maldito egoísta por no pensar en lo que tú querías, por tomar decisiones que era tuyas, que a él no le correspondían…_

 _Hikari… por favor no seas como él, no seas egoísta y no tomes esta decisión tu sola, se que piensas que Daisuke lo dejara todo si le dices lo que sientes por él, pero ahora que tú estás segura de esto ¿no crees que él merece al menos saberlo? Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti yo creo que es el primero que debe saber que lo amas._

Siento mi respiración entrecortarse y veo a Daisuke cada vez más lejos. Se lo que está diciendo Yamato y lo entiendo, pero…

 _-Yamato… ¿no es egoísta también pedirle que se quede por mí?_

 _-¿de qué hablas Hikari?… tu no le vas a pedir eso, esa es decisión de él así que piensa un momento ¿Qué es más egoísta? ¿Decirle lo que sientes esperando que él se quede u ocultarle algo que para el posiblemente es lo más importante? Porque se trata de ti…_

 _¿Qué hago? Escucho a Yamato suspirar del otro lado de la línea._

 _-Hikari… ¿no será que tienes miedo de que Daisuke no reaccione como quieras? Porque déjame decirte que es una estupidez._

¿Es eso? De repente el miedo de que a él no le importara que yo le ame y siguiera su camino como si nada se hizo presente… ¿y si no siente lo mismo por mi?

 _-¿realmente crees que hay alguna posibilidad que Daisuke no te ame? Déjame decirte algo, el te ama, demasiado Hikari ya deberías saberlo, aun así, es posible que no se quede por que el tiene una responsabilidad… de todas formas Hikari si él no puede… ¡Arriésgate tu!_

Es verdad, todo es verdad ¿Cómo puedo pensar que Daisuke no me ama? Si él me lo dice a diario, me lo dice en la forma en la que me abraza, en la forma que me sonríe cada mañana, cuando me llama antes de cada partido y al final para saber que me ha parecido, me demuestra que me ama cuando me protege y me apoya en todo, me ama por que se que él lo daría todo por mi… entonces… ¿Por qué yo no?

Las lágrimas se detienen y sonrió.

 _-Gracias Yamato_

 _-ve por el Hika-chan_

Recuerdo como termine en el piso justo esta mañana, cuando estaba aterrada de encontrarme con Takeru; había sido Daisuke quien me había levantado, como siempre… y ahora, sino podía levantarme por mi misma lo iba a perder y yo aceptaría perder cualquier cosa, pero no a Daisuke.

Me levanto con esfuerzo y aun con el celular apretándolo con fuerza. Daisuke estaba delante de mí, le dio el boleto a la señorita y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que lo llevaría directo al avión. Corrí con toda la fuerza que pude, pase al lado de las personas esquivando todo, pude haberle llamado, pude gritarle como le hice con Takeru, pero supongo que en momentos como este uno no piensa con cuidado las cosas… así que con los gritos de las señoritas uniformadas detrás de mi me abalance sobre la espalda de Daisuke provocando que ambos terminemos tirados sobre el piso del aeropuerto.

 _-¡Demonios Hikari! ¿Qué sucede contigo?_ – dijo él mientras se sobaba con fuerza la cabeza.

Yo estaba tirada a un lado de él aun acostada, había caído sobre mi brazo y me dolía, pero era lo que menos importaba ahora; me senté de inmediato y al ver que estaba a mi lado con una mueca de dolor y sobándose me abalance sobre.

 _-¡Dai! ¡Dai! Sigues aquí, que alivio –_ pude sentir su confusión cuando vacilo al abrazarme, sin embargo pronto me correspondió. Escuche un carraspeo detrás de mí y ambos voleamos una señorita se nos acerco.

 _-Disculpen, están obstruyendo el pasillo de abordar._

 _-oh si –_ hablo Dai, ambos nos levantamos y él se acerco a ella - _¿me permite un minuto?_

 _-el vuelo sale en quince minutos_ – dijo ella devolviéndole su boleto.

 _\- será suficiente_ – sin más toma mi mano y salimos de ahí.

Nos detuvimos justo fuera de la sala donde estaban abordando y mientras él seguía sobándose la cabeza por fin me miro.

 _-¿Qué pasa Hikari?_ – yo lo mire pero anda salió de mi boca, en cambio lo abrace con todo lo que podía y después de un rato el me separo con delicadeza.

Sus ásperas pero amables manos acariciaron mis mejillas limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que habían quedado.

 _-¿estabas llorando? ¿Qué pasa?_ – la preocupación en su voz me lleno de ternura – _Hikari contesta, me estas preocupando._

 _-no pasa nada… -_ al fin pude hablar. El seguía tomándome de la cara y yo me perdí en sus ojos llenos de confusión, mis ojos se dirigieron a hacia sus labios después… ¿Qué se sentiría besar a Daisuke? ¿Será tan placentero como me imagino?

Ahí estábamos el mirándome fijamente lleno de dudas y ahí estaba yo totalmente segura de lo que sentía por el… pero ¿Cómo se lo decía? ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que siento en simples palabras? Simplemente no se puede. No quise dudar mas, me puse de puntillas y me abalance hacia su boca.

Puedo sentir sus hombros tensarse y da un paso hacia atrás para alejarse así que paso mis brazos sobre sus hombros abrazándolo por su nuca y entonces el reacciona y abre su boca; el beso había sido torpe al principio pero en cuanto el me correspondió todo tomo su lugar, nuestras lenguas bailaban y se movían sin bacilar. Sentí sus brazos pasar por mi cintura y luego sentí como me cargaba con tanta facilidad.

Cuando el beso se hizo más intenso y apasionado pude sentir las cosquillas en mi estomago, pude sentir que se me ponía la piel de gallina y quise probar mas de sus labios, quería saborear todo lo que me había perdido esos años.

Decir que flotaba era poco, aunque claro el me estaba cargando, ese no es el punto. Era un beso tan lleno de sentimientos, de sentimientos que habían estado ocultos tanto tiempo, sentí su necesidad de más, sentí que quería besarme hasta dejarme seca y estaba bien porque yo quería lo mismo.

Pronto mis pulmones me suplicaron aire y yo me separe lentamente; Daisuke me bajo los poco centímetros que me había alzado y junto su frente con la mía. Nuestras miradas chocaron y sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

 _-¿Qué fue eso?_ – me pregunto y yo sentí la sangre en mis mejillas.

 _\- yo… no sabía cómo explicarte todo lo que sentía._

 _\- pues has encontrado la forma perfecta_ – dijo él y yo sonreí.

 _-no quería que te fueras sin decírtelo… te amo. Al principio no supe diferenciarlo de un simple cariño y un gran agradecimiento de todo lo que habías hecho por mí, pero esta mañana cuando pude terminar con el dolor y la ansiedad de tantos años, por fin comprendí todo lo que tú me hacías sentir…_

 _\- no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace escuchar todo esto…_ \- el me dio un beso corto en los labios, fue dulce y casto y sin embargo me lleno de sentimientos tanto como el primero.

La voz de una persona anunciando su vuelo se escucho y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, ahora venia el momento triste, la despedida después de la confesión.

 _-ahora que te dije todo esto, ya puedes irte._

 _-debes estar bromeando_ – me dijo él, al parecer nada podía hacer que esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro se borrara.

 _-Daisuke tienes que…_

 _-no, no Hikari, no ahora, no después de esto._

 _-Daisuke mi intención con esto jamás fue que te quedaras, entiendo tus obligaciones y responsabilidades, y yo estaré aquí cundo regreses._

 _-Lo sé… te conozco y sé que eres la persona menos egoísta del mundo, por eso se que no me pedirías que me quedara, pero Hikari ¿qué puedo hacer yo si te conozco tan bien? Si se que a pesar de que me digas que me vaya tus ojos me ruegan que me quede._

 _-pues ignora mis ojos y mejor solo escúchame, debes irte._ – el suelta un suspiro.

 _-ah la maldita terquedad Yagami._

 _\- no lo entiendes Dai, si te quedas tendrás problemas, tienes un contrato incluso podrías tener problemas legales, no voy a permitirlo._

La sonrisa se le borro como si lo que dije le recordara muchas cosas, seguramente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que implicaba quedarse conmigo y yo le entendía. Daisuke incluso podría ir a la cárcel si se quedaba por un capricho tan tonto como lo era yo. El se soba el tabique con frustración y me mira. Su mirada es tan intensa que me hace sentir transparente y entonces vuelve a juntar su frente con la mía.

 _-ven conmigo_ – me susurra y yo sonrió. Daisuke era tan diferente, diferente de todos, no importaba nada si el podía estar con la persona que amaba, era tan parecido a mi.

Siento la adrenalina subir por mi espina dorsal y sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel sentimiento, ese sentimiento de darlo todo por alguien y me alegro infinitamente de poder sentirlo de nuevo.

- _Si… -_ le respondo y ambos nos sonreímos con complicidad, claro mi sonrisa se borra casi de inmediato – _espera, no tengo nada y el vuelo sale en quince minutos._

 _-Hikari un jugador de fut bol gana bastante, te comprare lo que quieras haya –_ sonrió ante el noble pensamiento de… emm ¿mi novio?

 _\- no tengo papeles Dai_ – y entonces su sonrisa también se borra. Un carraspeo se hace presente y ambos volteamos encontrándonos con Tai y Sora.

 _-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –_ pregunta Taichí con las manos en su cadera y el ceño fruncido. Dai se separa de mí y se lleva la mano a la nuca.

 _-Hola Tai, ya los hacía en su casa._

 _\- pues tenía que regresar por mi hermana. ¿Qué está pasando? -_ pregunta él, refiriéndose quizá a la cercanía de nuestros rostros o quizás por que vio nuestra desde el beso.

 _-déjalos Taichí_ – Yamato aparece de la nada, me da una sonrisa y yo se la regreso, entonces se abalanza sobre mí con fuerza y me susurra al oído.

 _-el boleto y tus papeles para salir del país están aquí…_ \- siento como me da algo en la mano, es grueso pero pequeño, como una cartera – _te lo dije hace rato, arriésgate_.

 _-¿Por qué tienes todo esto Yamato?_

 _-porque yo también te conozco, no estaba seguro pero esperaba que le hicieras caso a tu corazón, Sora me ayudo a distraer a Tai mientras yo compraba el boleto… ahora vete, el avión está a punto de salir._

 _-pero… Taichí me lo impedirá._

 _\- tu deja que yo me ocupe de Tai… te quiero_ – y sin más se alejo de mi guiñándome el ojo _– oye Tai tienes una araña._

 _-¿eh? ¿Dónde?_

 _\- en la cara_ – y sin más Yamato le da un golpe en la cara a mi hermano, yo me sorprendo y el rubio nos sonríe – _ahora_.

Y sin más Daisuke toma mi mano y me jala para correr. Me cuesta un poco comprender todo lo que está pasando y también me preocupa Tai y Yamato, porque seguramente mi hermano le golpeara cuando recobre el conocimiento. Daisuke me quita con suavidad los papeles de la mano y saca el boleto entregándoselo a la señorita quien al ver la prisa que teníamos nos dejo pasar sin problemas.

Entramos al avión y Daisuke me llevaba de la mano cuando encontramos nuestros lugares me cedió el asiento de la ventanilla en cuanto me senté solté un suspiro.

 _-no puedo creerlo_ – susurre.

 _-lo siento Hikari, solo te tome de la mano, seguro ni siquiera estas convencida ¿quieres bajar?_ – yo volteo a ver a Daisuke y le sonrió mientras niego con la cabeza.

 _\- ¿bromeas? Todo está bien Dai_ – le digo mientras tomo su mano. – _son puros nervios, nunca había salido del país._

 _\- te encantara, te llevare a conocer tantos lugares que quedaras agotada_ – yo me rio y siento mi celular vibrar cuando lo saco veo que es Yamato.

 _-¿están en el avión?_

 _-sí, estamos a punto de despegar._

 _-ya veo_

 _\- no nos pudimos despedir bien._

 _\- lo sé… pero sé que estarás bien, casi puedo ver tu sonrisa sedienta de aventura Hikari._

Yo suelto una carajada.

 _-entre tú y Daisuke eh llegado a pensar que soy una persona transparente._

 _-relájate no lo eres, es solo que hemos aprendido a conocerte, personalmente yo te conozco más que ese neandertal que tienes de novio._

 _-¡Vete al demonio Yamato!_ – Daisuke grita en mi oído y me doy cuenta de que se había pegado a mí para escuchar todo.

 _-dile a tu novio que se comporte por favor._

 _-deja de molestarle Yamato._

 _-Genial ahora te pones de su lado…_ \- yo me rio nuevamente y puedo escuchar que el también lo hace – _Hikari… te quiero._

 _-y yo te quiero a ti Yamato, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí._

 _-cuando regreses puedo darte ideas_

 _-me parece bien…_ \- entonces reconozco la voz de mi hermano gritando cosas que no entiendo - _¿todo está bien por allá?_ – Yamato suspira.

 _\- bueno… aparte de que tu hermano y yo tenemos un ojo morado y de que él le esta gritando ahora mismo a un policía para que detenga tu vuelo… si todo en orden._

Yo me rio por el comentario y entonces una azafata pasa por el pasillo indicándome que debo colgar pues estamos por despegar.

 _-Yamato tengo que irme ¿estarás bien?_

 _\- no te preocupes, me las arreglare para controlar a tu hermano, conociéndolo querrá partir detrás de ustedes, no te preocupes le detendré._

 _\- lo sé… dale las gracias también a Sora._

 _-lo haré… no tardes mucho en regresar._

 _-no lo_ _haré_

 _-cuídate_

 _-tu igual_

 _-te quiero_

 _-y yo a ti._

Podría decir mil cosas que quería de Yamato y nunca terminaría, de alguna forma agradezco infinitamente que a pesar de todo lo vivido nada haya cambiado, pudiendo contar con él en momentos como este…

Volteo hacia Daisuke y veo que tiene las mejillas infladas y desvía la mirada enojado.

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-le dijiste que le quieres._

 _-jajajajajaja Daisuke que celoso eres_ – el también se ríe y pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

 _-no importa, ¡vaya no puedo esperar a que todos vean lo guapa que eres! Ellos nunca me creen cuando les digo que eres un ángel._

 _-Daisuke ¿acaso te la pasas hablando de mi?_ – el desvía la mirada y yo se que así es.

 _-no…_

 _-aja_

Un sentimiento de nostalgia me inunda, pasando de Taichí a mis padres les va a dar un infarto cuando se enteren; pero se enojaran al principio después de todos ellos siempre han dicho que no había lugar más seguro que con Daisuke…

Mi celular vibra otra vez pero ahora es solo un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _Tenias razón respecto a que tenía miedo, me hubiera gustado arriesgarme aquella vez ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Me habría quedado? ¿Te habrías ido conmigo? No lo sé… y me hubiera gustado saberlo. Cuando te vi no pude evitar pensar que habías cambiado y no sé si para bien o para mal, pero no note temor en tu mirada, no note miedo, al contrario note valor y fuerza, te habías convertido en toda una mujer tan llena de poder y pienso que me hubiera gustado ser como tu hace cinco años, tal vez así me hubiese atrevido a todo por ti como tú lo hacías por mí._

 _Espero que no hayas cambiado del todo y que aun puedas seguir dando todo lo que dabas antes, creo que lo que más me gustaba de ti era esa fuerza con la que gritabas que harías lo que fuera por mí, espero que hagas lo que sea por ese que seguramente se encuentra a tu lado ahora mismo._

 _Hikari en tenido muchas dudas en mi vida, pero que te ame no es una de ellas._

 _Takeru._

Yo sonrió y apago el celular, ni siquiera hay necesidad de responder… miro a Daisuke y noto que ya va dormido… ¿se puede ser más flojo? Yo me rio y me acomodo sobre él.

Ya ahí volando hacia un país que no conozco, al lado de la persona que lo es todo para mi, ese que es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi novio, mi guardaespaldas personal… todo eso y más, justo ahí acostada en ese pequeño espacio entre su hombro y su cuello pienso que ese lugar esta hecho a mi medida… todo Daisuke está hecho para mí.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y la seguridad de que nada podría ir mejor… me quedo dormida sobre los brazos mi súper héroe.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Hola! primero que nada quería disculparme por que se que tarde bastante en terminar esta historia pero deben saber que me costo muchísimo escribir este capitulo final. La verdad desde el principio la idea era que al final Hikari se quedara con Daisuke, lo pueden casi oler en los tres capítulos anteriores.**

 **-como que de quien se preocupa Takeru es principalmente de Daisuke**

 **-o que Yamato esta casi seguro que Hikari siente algo por el**

 **En fin, a pesar de todo, cuando termine el capitulo de Yamato pues... mi corazon me dijo ¡Yamakari! jajaja yo yo dije ¡si! y entonces escribí un final Yamakari pero... la verdad no me gusto y cuando volví a leerlo para intentar convencerme me dije a mi misma que no, no me gustaba, no era así como quería que terminara, lo sentí forzado** **y no, simplemente no, incluso cuando le leí sentí que con quien debía terminar era con Daisuke.**

 **Espero que para los que me pedían que Hikari terminara con alguien mas pues... no me maten, jaja prometo compensar con otra historia próximamente.**

 **Finalmente quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta corta historia, espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejarme su opinión XD**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
